Amor de Secundaria
by Lust0510
Summary: Annie se muda a una nueva ciudad y ahí conoce a Eren,.
1. Amor de secundaria

**Amor de secundaria.**

 **Parte I**

Eren despertó en su habitación, confundido y cansado, había un terrible sonido en el aire, como un estruendo que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo, se giró y se cubrió con la sábana, pero de pronto un pensamiento invadió su cabeza, el terror se apoderó de él de inmediato.

"Primer día de escuela" dijo en su mente.

Se levantó rápidamente y aunque en un momento maldijo a sus vecinos por remodelar su casa tan temprano por la mañana, ahora agradecía que el sonido de esos taladros le hayan ayudado y le hayan evitado la vergüenza de que Shadis lo castigara frente a todos, por llegar tarde igual que el año anterior.

La rutina de su vida entera se reanudó, después de ducharse y ponerse su uniforme perfectamente planchado por su madre Eren se marchó hacia su destino, el que sería el centro de sus torturas durante el año.

"Eren no olvides llevarle esto a Mikasa" la madre de Eren le dio un paquete a su hijo y se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa.

La señora Jaeger creía que Mikasa era la chica perfecta para Eren, era el centro de equilibrio del carácter explosivo de su hijo, además tenían una relación muy cercana como de madre e hija con ella, ya que siempre deseó darle una hermana a Eren, pero una enfermedad le quitó ese privilegio para siempre, aún así todos estaban felices de que ella hubiese sobrevivido y que llevara una vida normal.

Eren corrió y después de tres cuadras llegó a la casa de Mikasa, ella estaba cerrando la puerta principal y se sorprendió al ver los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, observándola desde la esquina.

"Eren, te haz despertado temprano, espero que te mantengas así el resto del año" ella dijo en forma de broma, aunque con ella nunca se sabía si era una broma o una amenaza.

Juntos tomaron el tren y después de un rato estaban en su salón de clases reunidos con el tercer miembro del grupo.

Eren, Armin y Mikasa crecieron juntos, habían estado unidos desde entonces y ahora los tres estaban asustados porque la universidad significaba la distancia entre los tres.

Ese día Eren recibió algunas sorpresas, la primera llegó en forma de milagro, cuando una chica joven entró en la clase de química, todos se sorprendieron pues esperaban ver la brillante calva y los ojos intimidantes del profesor Shadis, pero en su lugar llegó una chica de aproximadamente 30 años, con cabello castaño y gafas ovaladas.

"El señor Shadis, estará ausente durante unos meses y yo seré su reemplazo, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y me encargaré de enseñarles todo lo que sé, ahora… ¿Quién quiere aprender a hacer metanfetaminas?" ella dijo con una sonrisa enorme y con su extraño sentido del humor.

Nadie sabía que esperar así que todos guardaron silencio y justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, Hanji salió un momento y luego regresó con su sonrisa característica, que los chicos aprenderían a amar y temer durante el año.

"Chicos demos la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos compañeros, ellos fueron transferidos desde un instituto en ¿Manchester?" la maestra Zoe habló con cautela de no errar en la pronunciación ni el lugar que acababan de decirle y que ya había olvidado.

Dos chicos entraron al salón, todos se sorprendieron, un par de extranjeros llegaban a estudiar junto a ellos, a un lugar al que no llegaban jóvenes sino que se marchaban lo más rápido que podían.

Los hermanos observaron a sus compañeros con expresiones altaneras, ambos eran rubios, con piel pálida y de complexión fuerte e intimidante, eso era todo lo que tenían similar, de ahí ambos cambiaban bastante.

Uno era un muchacho alto, por lo menos 1.80 de estatura, con ojos castaños, dorso ancho y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aunque la primera impresión que dio fue la de un típico bully, la verdad es que era un muchacho bastante amigable y muy decente.

La otra, por el contrario, era una chica de baja estatura 1. 55 como máximo, con fríos ojos azul claro, por el contrario de su hermano, la expresión en su rostro no había cambiado ni un poco, al contrario mientras más la veían los muchachos, más miedo provocaba en ellos.

"Hola muchachos, mi nombre es Reiner Braun, es un gusto conocerlos" dijo el más alto saludando con su mano a todos.

"Soy Annie" fue todo lo que la chica dijo y desvió su mirada a los ventanales del costado del salón.

"Bien, espero que no tengan inconvenientes con sentarse en la parte trasera, porque son los únicos asientos libres" Hanji señaló los asientos.

Eren sintió curiosidad de porqué siendo hermanos eran tan diferentes y por qué la chica parecía tan hostil.

La alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Mikasa, al ver que el chico de ojos verdes siguió a los hermanos hasta que tomaron sus asientos, ella sabía que esos chicos iban a ser conflictivos y debía mantener a Eren alejado de los problemas.

La curiosidad se contagió a su amigo Armin, cuando vieron a Reiner conversando con los chicos a su alrededor, en dos segundos había hecho un nuevo amigo, el tímido Berthold Hoover, sonreía y respondía las preguntas de Reiner, pero Annie no, ella se sentó y regresó su vista al ventanal, mostrando su nulo interés en la clase de química.

El cambio de clases llegó y siguiente asignatura era aún peor, era la clase de Física, dos años atrás la impartía el señor Erwin, pero fue promovido a Director, así que el profesor Levi se hizo cargo y desde entonces los alumnos habían sufrido bajo su exigente mando.

Pero mientras el señor Ackerman (primo lejano de Mikasa) llegaba todos decidieron socializar, la presidenta del salón se acercó a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, había sido la presidenta desde que comenzaron a estudiar, no necesitaban hacer votaciones, porque todos amaban a Historia Reiss.

"No sabía que tendríamos compañeros nuevos y no traje un obsequio apropiado, pero quiero que se sientan bienvenidos, mi nombre es Historia y pueden pedir ayuda cuando quieran" la chica rubia colocó unos caramelos de colores sobre la mesa de Annie y luego hizo lo mismo con Reiner.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo Annie, pero Reiner se levantó enseguida y extendió su mano hacia la chica (coqueteando con ella).

Eren fingía prestar atención a lo que Armin estaba diciendo, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la chica rubia "La reina de hielo" la llamarían después.

…

A la hora de almuerzo, los hermanos se ignoraron mutuamente, Reiner sacó su comida de su mochila y se sentó junto a su nuevo grupo de amigos Berthold, Jean y Connie; Sin embargo, Annie se levantó y salió por la puerta del salón sin llamar la atención de nadie, excepto la de Eren, él estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Mikasa lo tomó del brazo.

"Eren come más vegetales, aunque no te gusten, son muy saludables" Mikasa puso trocitos de zanahoria en el plato de Eren.

La misma rutina se repitió durante dos semanas, los hermanos llegaban juntos al salón de clases y no cruzaban palabra entre sí, Annie no cruzaba palabra con nadie, a la hora del almuerzo ella desaparecía a veces se ausentaba a las clases de la tarde y eso solo aumentaba la curiosidad de Eren.

Esa tarde mientras comían, Jean se acercó a Mikasa.

"Hola Mikasa, te traje estos panecillos, espero que te gusten son de la nueva panadería que abrieron en el centro, tal vez quieras ir conmigo un día, ya sabes..." el chico de cabello cenizo habló con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Armin lo observó con ternura o tal vez lástima "Te lo agradezco" fue todo lo que Mikasa respondió.

"Otro ridículo intento fallido" Eren murmuró sofocando una carcajada.

"Qué dijiste, imbécil" Jean lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a levantarse, Jean le encajó un golpe en la cara a Eren y este logró golpear el estómago de Jean.

Todos hicieron una rueda y comenzaron a alentar la pelea, Reiner intentó detenerlos, pero fue inútil, los adolescentes eran salvajes, lo siguiente que supieron fue que el salón se sumió en un silencio infinito.

Eren y Jean se detuvieron y se paralizaron al ver a Levi Ackerman en la puerta, tenía una servilleta en las manos y se limpiaba los dedos sin mirar a nadie, los chicos comenzaron a sudar, asustados; Levi arrojó el trozo de papel en el cubo de la basura y se acercó a los dos problemáticos.

Ni siquiera Historia de atrevió a interceder por ellos, Armin y Marco, observaron asustados como Levi se llevaba casi a rastras a sus amigos.

Levi se tomó la libertad de castigar a los alumnos sin pedir la opinión de Erwin, Hanji se enteró del escándalo y corrió a intentar librar a los chicos de la ira de Levi.

"Ambos se encargarán de asear los baños durante dos meses" Levi sentenció, pero después de varios minutos de argumentos de Hanji, Ackerman cambió de parecer.

"Está bien, se encargarán de mantener limpia la azotea, Eren tú limpiarás la del edificio A y Jean tú te encargarás de la del edificio B, durante dos meses" Levi dijo con su expresión seria y se marchó.

"Dos meses es mucho tiempo, aguarden muchachos intentaré reducir su sentencia, pero tendrán que prometerme que esto no volverá a pasar" Zoe les hizo jurar que no volvería a hacer un alboroto igual y se marchó con Levi.

…

Eren subió a la azotea con dos cubetas y una escoba, maldiciendo a Jean en voz alta y aunque Hanji había logrado reducir su castigo a un mes, aun así seguían siendo varios días bajo el sol y en soledad, más cuando Levi sentenció a Mikasa "Si vas a ayudarlo, le irá mucho peor" Levi dijo.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que Eren salió sin hacer mayor ruido "Bueno, si no hago mi trabajo Ackerman y Hanji me matarán" Eren pensó.

Él tomó la escoba y comenzó a limpiar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara su primer desafío, una goma de mascar de había adherido al piso y era imposible removerla, Eren sabía que Levi lo notaría si llegaba a revisar, era mejor no tentar a su suerte, así que se quitó la camisa y comenzó a raspar la superficie.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba, se giró porque creyó que podía ser Jean que había llegado para molestarlo

"¿Qué mierda quieres?... ¡Annie! Discúlpame creí que era Jean…" Eren dijo con una combinación de sorpresa y vergüenza.

Desde su posición observó a la chica pálida como nunca la había visto "...Desde cuándo su falda está tan corta..." Eren pensó sin poder dejar de ver sus piernas.

Annie se mantuvo ahí apoyando su espalda en la pared y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho (un gesto tan típico de Reiner) ella lo observó y luego comenzó a caminar la puerta.

"Suerte con eso… Ve y busca solvente" ella se retiró sin volver a verlo.

La chica Leonhardt había estado todo este tiempo en la azotea con Eren, pero ella estaba tras la caseta, bajo la sombra del árbol que estaba junto al edificio de baja altura y Eren se había mantenido al frente bajo el sol.

Ese fue el primer contacto que Eren tuvo con la chica, durante una semana se repitió la rutina, Eren llegaba a limpiar y Annie se quedaba ahí en silencio, en algunas ocasiones ella hacía algún comentario sarcástico que hacía reír a Eren.

El lunes de la segunda semana de castigo durante la clase de arte, el profesor Mike había solicitado que formaran parejas para llevar a cabo la actividad del día, todos se apresuraron y escogieron a su compañero, Reiner se unió a Berthold, Historia con Ymir, Jean con Marco, Sasha y Connie… Eren notó que Annie parecía repeler a las personas, sabía que era sumamente incómodo quedarse solo o trabajar con alguien que no le agradara así que tomó una decisión.

Mikasa se situó junto a él, pero él llamó a Armin.

"Armin, ¿Podrías trabajar con Mikasa esta vez?" fue más una petición que una sugerencia.

Mika no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando Eren se marchó para sentarse junto a la chica rubia.

"Descuida Mikasa, esto le hará bien, tal vez Annie sea una buena compañía para él" Armin insinuó lo que la chica de descendencia asiática ya temía.

"Hola Annie" Eren se sentó junto a ella.

Al inicio ella lo miró con molestia, parecía que de verdad quería quedarse sola, pero Eren jamás se rendía fácilmente.

"Para la actividad de hoy, vamos a pintar a nuestro compañero con la técnica que más nos guste, usando una paleta de colores tierra" Mike dijo y repartió los lienzos.

Annie realmente odiaba la clase de arte, ella las odiaba todas, la única que le agradaba era la clase de deportes, ella y su hermano parecían ser expertos en ese campo.

La rubia se sentía muy incómoda teniendo esos ojos verdes sobre ella todo ese tiempo, pero estaba segura de que haber trabajado con cualquier otro hubiese sido aún peor.

Mikasa, Marco y Berthold siempre eran los mejores de la clase y Annie no se acercaba ni un poco a ellos; sin embargo, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

"Eren ¿Qué es eso?" Mike se acercó y observó el arte casi abstracto del muchacho.

"Señor Zacharias, para ser honesto es muy difícil tratar de plasmar la belleza de Annie en este papel" Eren dijo sin avergonzarse.

Annie se sorprendió, nadie le había hecho un cumplido de una forma tan directa.

Mike observó en silencio el trabajo de la chica y negó con la cabeza "Ustedes son el uno para el otro" dijo y se alejó.

Eren comenzó a reír y por un segundo le pareció ver una sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

Ambos lienzos eran nefastos, pero ni a Eren ni a Annie les importaba.

"La clase de arte es una mierda, no vamos a usar nada de esto en el futuro" Annie murmuró.

"Estoy de acuerdo, además yo soy una mierda en esto" Eren dijo mirando su trabajo.

Esta vez fue real, Eren vio por primera vez la sonrisa de Annie Leonhardt, el simple comentario de Eren había logrado derribar sus barreras y la había hecho reír.

Ese día los dos se reunieron como de costumbre en la azotea del edificio, pero esta vez Eren no se preocupó en hacer el aseo en lo más mínimo, estaba decido a volver a ver esa sonrisa.

Así que se sentó junto a la chica bajo la sombra del árbol y comenzó a charlar con ella, él notó en seguida que ella estaba mucho más relajada y dispuesta a interactuar con él.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la vio sacar un paquete de cigarrillos y comenzar a fumar uno, eso hizo que Eren se preguntara si ella tenía algo que ver con que se hubiesen mudado a un pueblo bastante lejano de todo, él recordó que el primer día de su castigo había recogido un par de colillas de cigarro, pero no pensó que fueran de la chica.

"Oye Eren ¿Qué harás esta noche? ¿Quieres ayudarme con un asunto?" Annie preguntó sin mirar a su compañero.

La curiosidad de Eren venció a la razón y aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

…


	2. AdS - Parte II

**Amor de Secundaria**

 **Parte II**

Eren llegó al parque central a la medianoche como Annie se lo había pedido, todavía se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí, sentía curiosidad porque Annie se negó a decirle qué era exactamente lo que iban a hacer.

El chico había tenido que escaparse de su casa, aprovechando que su padre había tenido que ir a una convención a otra ciudad y se había llevado a su madre con él.

Llevaba 10 min esperándola cuando la vio llegar en su ruidosa patineta, ella se acercó a él con una bolsa en sus manos.

"Te apuesto $5 a que nunca habías escapado de tu casa a medianoche" ella dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa, una botella de cerveza vacía.

"Te equivocas, ya tengo bastante experiencia" Eren dijo indignado.

Sus ojos se clavaron en lo que la chica hacía

"¿Escapas para visitar a alguna chica a media noche?" ella preguntó aunque en realidad no sentía interés en la respuesta.

"Annie ¿Qué mierda es eso?" Eren ignoró la pregunta de la chica al ver lo que ella traía dentro de la bolsa.

Annie sacó una botella común pero cuando la abrió, Eren pudo oler que era gasolina, luego sacó un trozo de tela y lo puso junto a la botella.

"Fabrico una bomba molotov ¿No es obvio?"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Para qué necesitamos un maldito incendio?" Eren comenzó a sospechar que no había sido una buena idea aceptar ayudar a una desconocida.

"Relájate Jaeger, no voy a matarte ¿Tienes miedo de meterte en problemas?" ella comenzó a insinuar como una forma de chantaje para que su compañero aceptara.

"Al diablo con eso, si quieres quemar el pueblo no te acompañaré" Eren se cruzó de brazos, no iba a caer en su juego.

La verdad era que estaba interesado en la pequeña chica rubia, pero no iba a permitir que una persona probablemente pasajera le fuera a marcar su futuro.

"El pueblo no… Solo una casa" Annie admitió casi derrotada, puso las cosas en el suelo y se levantó para ver a Eren de frente.

"Si no vas a ayudarme no me estorbes" ella amenazó.

Esa mirada fría aún seguía intimidando al chico de ojos verdes, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse, él no había sido el hijo perfecto, desde pequeño había tenido muchos problemas con algunas personas del pueblo, por su carácter fuerte e insistente.

"¿Una casa? Escúchame Annie, no es necesario que mates a alguien o que destruyas una casa para dañar a alguien, te acompañaré sin hacer preguntas, pero sólo si lo hacemos a mi manera…" él caminó hasta estar frente a frente con ella.

Se inclinó un poco para poder verla a los ojos porque Eren media 1.70 de estatura, ella era claramente más baja, pero eso a ella no le gustó nada.

"Crees que necesito que vengas conmigo…"

"Si, de otra forma no me hubieras pedido acompañarte" él sonrió triunfante.

Annie estaba a punto de replicar o tal vez estaba a punto de asesinar a su compañero cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y desactivó la alarma, luego de eso ella se veía mucho más relajada, la expresión mortal en su rostro había cambiado a una más tranquila.

"Está bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?" no dejó de verlo ni un segundo a los ojos.

…

Los dos llegaron en silencio a un vecindario apartado, su destino era la casa más lejana del lugar, era una zona que Eren jamás había visitado, todo parecía tétrico los árboles se cernían sobre el camino y sus zapatos hacían un terrible sonido sobre las hojas que hacían desaparecer el camino.

Eren le pidió su número de teléfono a la chica porque era parte del plan que se comunicaran a larga distancia.

La luz de la luna iluminó una casa que parecía una de esas que salen en las películas de terror japonesas, grande, tétrica y desatendida, cubierta por vegetación como si no estuviera habitada.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando los dos chicos se separaron, Eren fue a cubrir la parte trasera y Annie se quedó al frente de la casa, Jaeger llamó a la chica para avisarle que era hora de llevar a cabo el plan.

Eren pensó que se trataba de simple vandalismo, solo destrozar una propiedad abandonada y nada más, tal vez Annie solo estaba aburrida o tal vez quería demostrarle que era cool.

Después de contar hasta tres los chicos encendieron con fuego sus respectivas bolsas de papel y las arrojaron a cada puerta, luego tomaron sus rocas y las arrojaron contra los ventanales, el corazón de Eren se detuvo cuando la luz en una de las habitaciones se encendió.

Eren comenzó a correr hacia dónde había dejado a Annie, pero ella no estaba ahí y si estaba, había tan poca luz que él no logró verla, la luz del porche se encendió y Eren no tuvo más remedio que correr de regreso por donde había venido.

"¡MIERDA! ¡ESTO ES… MIERDA!" una voz masculina hizo eco en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Eren escuchó los pasos del tipo yendo tras él, Annie no estaba por ningún lado así que el chico de ojos verdes pensó que ella lo había usado y lo había dejado sólo para joderlo, pero todo empeoró cuando un solo disparo resonó desde el bosque frente a la casa y la noche volvió a quedarse en oscuridad y silencio.

El hombre que seguía a Eren, al escuchar el disparo regresó rápidamente a la casa y el chico moreno pudo huir sin ser descubierto.

Eren llegó al parque central de la ciudad sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba en la palma de sus manos, sus nervios estaban alterados, pero la adrenalina que había experimentado sin dudas había sido lo mejor que había sentido hasta ahora.

Casi al instante Eren escuchó pasos que venían de donde él había llegado.

"Mierda ¿Ahora qué?" él pensó.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, no tenía idea de qué hacer, si lo descubrían seguro lo llevarían a la estación de policía local y luego su padre se encargaría de darle un castigo ejemplar, y lo que había hecho no era para menos.

Annie apareció corriendo, era muy rápida, Eren confirmó su teoría de que los hermanos eran los mejores de la clase en cualquier deporte.

La mente de Eren se llenó con el pensamiento de que la única vez que él había visto a Annie y a Reiner interactuar fue durante un juego de baloncesto, los hermanos arrasaron con todos los equipos que se les pusieron en frente, ni siquiera Mikasa pudo superar el letal dúo que formaban los extranjeros.

"Annie ¿Qué mierda pasó ahí?" Eren preguntó mientras detenía con su cuerpo el impulso que ella llevaba.

Annie respiró con cansancio ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Eren, pero se alejó rápidamente, el chico nunca esperó que la rubia estuviera de buen humor.

"Demonios, Eren, eso fue genial, no me había divertido así en años" ella dijo con una sonrisa casi demente.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Alguien nos disparó ahí! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?" Eren no podía creer que Annie estuviera riéndose de la situación.

"Me dispararon a mí, no a ti y estuve detrás de ti todo el tiempo" ella dijo intentando calmar a Eren.

"Ven te invitaré a una soda" Annie volvió a su actitud normal, sin expresión en el rostro y su aura casi demoniaca había vuelto a cubrir su cuerpo.

"Olvídalo, tuve suficiente emoción por un día, me voy a casa, deberías hacer lo mismo" Eren comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa.

"Tienes razón te veo en la escuela" Annie no volvió a ver a su compañero y se marchó sin decir más.

Eren regresó rápidamente a su casa y se las arregló para trepar por el árbol que estaba junto a su casa, para no ser visto por sus vecinos del frente.

Su experiencia seguía tan vívida en su mente, Annie no parecía tener miedo y aunque él si lo sintió y mucho, la verdad era que la sensación le había gustado bastante aunque no tanto como el haber tenido el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo.

…

Esa mañana Eren no se reunió con Mikasa para ir al instituto, se apresuró para llegar a la estación rápidamente, él se detuvo al ver a una chica pálida con un uniforme igual al suyo en la estación del tren.

"Annie ¿Qué haces aquí?" Eren se acercó con precaución.

"Quería agradecerte apropiadamente" ella dijo sin mirarlo de frente.

"Un beso…" se cruzó por la confundida mente del chico.

Se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo a abandonar esa idea tan ridícula ¿En verdad era ridícula?

La chica puso una botella de bebida energizante y un biscocho empaquetado en las manos de Eren, él aceptó el obsequio con un poco de confusión.

Mikasa le había dado mil bizcochos dulces y ninguno se veía tan adorable y delicioso como ese que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

"Ese es nuestro tren" Annie interrumpió los pensamientos de su compañero y abordó el tren.

Eren se pasó el camino completo observando a su nueva amiga, ella no lo miró ni dijo una palabra en todo el trayecto, se puso los audífonos y clavo su mirada en la ventana hasta que fue tiempo de bajarse.

…

La mañana inició normal, Eren dejó sus cosas en su asiento y luego fue junto a Annie a intentar conseguir más información sobre su aventura de la noche anterior.

Sus otros compañeros fueron llegando según se acercaba el momento de que la clase de Historia Antigua comenzara, Armin llegó y al ver a su amigo con la chica extranjera sonrió y se sentó en su lugar habitual sin interrumpirlos.

Mikasa llegó apresurada al salón, su mente imaginó lo peor cuando llegó a la casa de Eren y nadie había salido a atenderla, ella sabía que los padres de Eren estaban en otra ciudad, pero él tampoco parecía estar en la casa, la vecina del frente le había dicho que salió muy temprano en la mañana.

"Armin ¿Has visto a Eren? No estaba en su casa esta mañana y yo…" Armin señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás.

Armin era el chico más inteligente del salón, él había notado que Mikasa sentía algo por Eren desde hace varios años; Sin embargo, eso no parecía interesar a Eren, y en el momento en el que Annie entró a su salón, él había notado que el creciente interés hacia ella que crecía en la mente de su amigo.

Mikasa se paralizó al verlo sentado en el ventanal frente a la chica nueva, ella había notado que Annie no parecía ser una joven normal, había algo en ella que hacía que la chica Ackerman sospechara, no solo de la chica sino de ambos hermanos.

La maestra Rico entró al salón y todos se sentaron de inmediato, ella era una chica joven, pero muy exigente amante de la disciplina, era el contrario de Hanji con quien los estudiantes se relajaban.

Eren regresó a su asiento decepcionado pues no había podido sacar nada de información a la chica, ella se limitó a responder con si y no, eso fue todo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando la clase fue interrumpida por nada más y nada menos que el director Erwin Smith.

"Necesito que la estudiante Annie Leonhardt venga conmigo" el hombre alto y rubio dijo con su tono fuerte, pero amable.

El salón completo se llenó de murmullos leves de todos los que especulaban lo que podía estar ocurriendo, además esta era la primera vez que escuchaban el apellido de la chica, todos supusieron que sería Braun igual que su hermano, pero no.

Annie salió del salón y un segundo después todo empeoró mucho más cuando Erwin Smith volvió a entrar.

"Por favor, Eren Jaeger necesito que me acompañes" el hombre dijo y salió del salón.

Los murmullos se volvieron un bullicio total, Mikasa se puso de pie también, pero Armin la detuvo.

Eren se sorprendió al ver a Reiner de pie junto a una mujer adulta, rubia y muy parecida a Annie, él pensó que ella debía ser la madre, él supuso entonces que tal vez eran hijos de padres diferentes, pero de la misma madre.

"Eren ¿Es cierto que Annie estuvo contigo anoche?" Erwin preguntó con más seriedad.

Eren pasó por un rápido debate mental, pero luego de considerar que si decía que no, la chica pudiera inculparlo, se decidió por afirmarlo.

"Si, señor trabajamos en una tarea…" la timidez se había apoderado de Eren.

Él no había notado cuán intimidante Reiner podía llegar a ser, ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con mucha molestia, Eren imaginó que si él tuviera una hermana tampoco le gustaría que la incriminaran en algo o que otro tipo dijera que había pasado la noche con ella.

"Eren ¿Dónde están tus padres?" el director preguntó para poder confirmar lo que el chico había dicho.

"Están en una convención afuera de la ciudad" afirmó rápidamente y luego pensó en lo mal que se había escuchado.

"Está bien, luego hablaremos sobre esto" Erwin dijo para no ahondar más en el asunto y evitar que luego los rumores se esparcieran por todos lados.

El señor Smith hizo una nota mental para incluir una clase de orientación sexual para sus alumnos de último año y luego se marchó con la sonrojada madre de los extranjeros.

Annie no miró a Eren, fue como si él no le importara ni un poco, entró al salón y él la siguió, dejando a Reiner al último.

Al entrar al salón todos comenzaron a hacer un escándalo pues gracias a Ymir, quien escuchó a través de la puerta, todos se dieron cuenta de que Annie se había quedado en la casa de Eren (Gracias a Rico ella no escuchó que los padres de Eren no estaban en la ciudad).

Ni a Annie ni a Reiner pareció importarles que sus compañeros les gritaran y cantaran canciones de amor a la supuesta nueva pareja; Sin embargo, Eren estaba muy avergonzado, nunca había pasado por algo así, para todos era muy común verlo junto a Mikasa, así que nadie hacía ningún comentario al respecto, pero Annie era diferente.

Rico los hizo callar en seguida en especial a Ymir, ya que era ella quien guiaba a los demás en sus burlas.

…

Para el final del mes Eren se enfrentaba a dos situaciones, la primera, durante el resto de su castigo Annie no se presentó ni un solo día a la azotea con él y tampoco lo invitó a otra aventura.

Y la segunda, la profesora de historia había dejado un proyecto para que lo trabajaran en parejas, el problema era que fue ella quien formó dichas parejas.

Mikasa con Sasha, Jean con Berthold, Marco con Franz, Connie con Mina, Armin con Annie y Eren con Reiner.

Y justo esa tarde Eren se dirigía con Reiner hacia su casa (de Reiner)

El hermano de Annie le había dicho a Eren que no creía en que hubiera pasado la noche con su amargada hermana y que no sentía ningún resentimiento hacia él, pero aún así Eren estaba tenso, sabía que iba a ver a la rubia ahí y no sabía que esperar.

…


	3. AdS - Parte III

**Amor de Secundaria.**

 **Parte III**

"¿Y cómo era la vida en Manchester?" Eren preguntó para aliviar el ambiente.

Había estado en un tren con Reiner Braun durante mucho tiempo, el chico rubio no era una mala compañía porque era muy animado y siempre buscaba un tema de conversación, pero Eren seguía sintiendo que en cualquier momento su compañero le rompería el cuello sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Siendo sincero, no es tan grato como imaginas, Annie encajaba mucho mejor allá, yo prefiero estar aquí" Reiner le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

Los dos compañeros habían caminado bastante después de bajar del autobús, los hermanos tenían que tomar un autobús para llegar a la estación y tomar el tren que los llevaba al instituto día tras día.

Resulta que Reiner y Annie vivían en una zona bastante alejada, rodeada por un bosque y por casas que tenían muchos pero muchos metros de lejanía, cada casa estaba más alejada de la siguiente; Sin embargo, era un lugar muy hermoso, con amplios jardines florales.

De pronto Eren se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Reiner avanzaba contándole a Eren cómo una vez cuando eran niños su madre los llevó ahí y jugaron en el lago, pero Eren apenas podía respirar al ver que se acercaban a la casa más lejana.

"La casa de aquella noche" Eren dijo en su mente.

Los hermanos vivían en la casa que Eren y Annie habían atacado aquella madrugada, de día se veía completamente diferente, era un lugar muy bello.

La casa tenía dos pisos y se notaba desde afuera que era realmente amplia, de color blanco y con un prominente porche lleno de plantas florales y a los costados de la casa se había enredado una planta, de día la hacía lucir muy bien, pero de noche le daba un aspecto tétrico.

"¡Mamá estoy en casa!" el chico rubio gritó al abrir la puerta de su casa.

"Escogí este día porque es el día libre de mi madre y puede alimentarnos cada cinco minutos" Reiner se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Eren.

Eren se dio cuenta rápidamente que la madre de Reiner se parecía mucho a la suya, era muy amable y parecía estar de muy buen humor, él se preguntó por qué razón Annie quería destrozar su propia casa y dañar a su propia familia.

"El disparo" Eren sintió aún más temor hacia Reiner, parecía que el chico rubio era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba.

En ese momento, la madre de los hermanos le entregaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, un refresco natural a Eren y él se preguntó por qué Annie actuó de esa manera.

La chica rubia había estado en su mente desde que partió del instituto junto a su compañero, pero al llegar a la casa no había visto ni un rastro de ella, él pensó que tal vez estaba con Armin trabajando en su propio proyecto.

Sin notarlo, la tarde llegó a su fin y si al principio Eren se sentía incómodo ahora estaba sumamente complacido, la madre de Reiner era una dulzura (visualicen a una mujer diferente a la madre enloquecida que el pobre Reiner tiene en el manga), la casa era acogedora, la comida era deliciosa y Reiner trabajaba a buen ritmo.

"Eren, creo que es mejor que pases la noche aquí, puedes usar el teléfono para llamar a tus padres" la señora Braun se acercó a la mesa donde los chicos trabajaban.

"Es verdad amigo, hace un mes sufrimos un ataque y no sabemos si es seguro que te vayas a esta hora" Reiner tomó el teléfono y se lo dio a su compañero.

Eren llamó a sus padres y les notificó la situación, su madre aceptó, después de todo era viernes, no tenía que regresar a casa para prepararse para la escuela.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Annie entró, su impresión fue notable, cuando vio a Eren en la cocina, ambos se paralizaron durante unos segundos antes de que ella retomara su camino hacia las escaleras.

"Annie, la cena está lista ¿Desearías quedarte a cenar con nosotros?" su madre se acercó a las escaleras.

Eren aguardó para escuchar su respuesta, pero todo lo que la señora Braun obtuvo fue el sonido de una puerta cerrada con fuerza, Eren estaba seguro de que pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de la madre de Annie y Reiner pareció molestarse, pero lo ocultó muy bien.

Después de una animada cena y unas horas de jugar videojuegos, los muchachos finalmente se fueron a dormir.

"Tenemos dos habitaciones para invitados, pero por la mudanza están hechas un asco, no te preocupes puedes quedarte en mi habitación, mi cama es gigante no creo que eso te incomode" Reiner hablaba mientras subían las escaleras.

Él estuvo tentado a preguntar cual era la habitación de Annie, pero sabía lo mal que eso sonaría así que se abstuvo.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Reiner, se dio cuanta de que el rubio no mentía, su habitación era enorme, probablemente era el cuarto principal, era el doble o más del tamaño de la habitación de Eren, con un televisor innecesariamente grande, un reproductor de música, una colección de figuras de superhéroes, varias patinetas y discos compactos.

"Wow amigo, sí que tienes a todos los personajes de los comics de…" Eren se acercó al estante.

"Si mi colección te sorprende deberías ver la de Annie, ella si los tiene todos uno por cada pelea ganada…" Reiner tomó una caja en sus manos y la acarició con nostalgia.

"¿A qué te refieres con pelea gana…?" el chico de ojos verdes intentó preguntar, pero Reiner lo interrumpió nuevamente.

"Te dije que la cama era grande, podemos dormir ambos ahí sin acercarnos" dijo de forma amable evadiendo el tema anterior.

Eren decidió dejarlo así, no insistió más y se metió en la cama junto a su compañero, él no entendía por qué no podía conciliar el sueño, Reiner evidentemente dormía, pero sin hacer mayor ruido que el de su pausada respiración.

Eren calcula que pasó así una hora hasta que escuchó el arbusto agitándose junto a la ventana, en la oscuridad logró divisar la silueta de una persona que estaba abriendo la ventana.

El chico de ojos verdes estuvo a punto de despertar a su compañero, cuando la escuchó hablar.

"Eren, Eren ven aquí, imbécil ¿Esperas una invitación por correo?" ella llamó desde el exterior.

Eren hizo su mejor intento para levantarse sin despertar a su compañero, logró salir de la cama y avanzar por el piso de madera hacia la ventana.

"¿Annie? ¿Qué ocurre?" Eren tuvo que sostener sus pantalones con su mano, porque le pertenecían a Reiner y por Ende eran muy grandes para el delgado cuerpo del chico de ojos verdes.

"Ven, sígueme, trae tu chaqueta" ella susurró muy cerca de la cara de su compañero.

"Annie, pero…" el chico miró hacia su compañero que seguía en la cama "Si Reiner me descubre me matará"

"Al idiota no le interesa lo que yo hago, no te preocupes" ella dijo mirando hacia su hermano.

La chica sabía que Reiner estaba despierto, hubo una época cuando eran niños, en la que ella solía tener terribles pesadillas, entonces corría a la habitación de su hermano y se recostaba con él hasta que el miedo se iba y lograba quedarse dormida, ella sabía cuando él dormía y cuando no.

Annie bajó por la enredadera hasta el piso y miró hacia arriba con impaciencia esperando ver aparecer a su amigo.

Eren corrió en silencio hacia el mueble donde había dejado su abrigo, regresó a la ventana y cuando estaba a punto de salir

"Oye Eren, llévate esto…" Reiner le arrojó una bolsa.

"Reiner, yo solo… Annie vino y…" el chico atrapó la bolsa e intentó disculparse, pero las palabras no se formaban en su boca.

"Descuida, vete o ella te matará" Reiner volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas, el aire fresco estaba entrando por la ventana y el chico rubio guardaba poco calor corporal.

Eren bajó a tropezones, había temido caer y romperse la espalda un par de ocasiones, pero logró llegar al suelo a salvo, el descubrió que había sido interesante, Annie solo lo incitaba a portarse mal y eso parecía agradarle mucho.

Annie lo llevó, sin decir ni una palabra, por un sendero que estaba en la dirección opuesta por donde ellos huyeron en aquella ocasión.

Cuando ya se habían alejado suficiente, la chica sacó una linterna e iluminó el suelo.

"Ten cuidado, no vayas a pisar a una serpiente" ella parecía totalmente relajada.

Eren interpretó esto como una broma, nadie había visto una serpiente rondando por ahí nunca.

El canto de las ranas se hizo cada vez más fuerte y poco a poco se fueron acercando a una lámpara que iluminaba un camino que si de noche se veía hermoso de día debía ser aún más majestuoso.

Habían recorrido un camino en bajada muy, muy largo, pero finalmente habían llegado a su destino, el lago.

"Annie, por qué me trajiste aquí"

La chica se sentó en una banca de madera bajo una de las lámparas.

"Ya conociste a mi horrible madre… ¿Estás bien? Seguro te volvió loco en unas horas"

"De qué hablas, tu madre es genial, es muy amable y…"

"Es una bruja… Solo te está engañando con esa actitud"

Eren se había dado cuenta de que la señora Braun era en realidad una buena persona, pero por qué Annie la odiaba tanto.

"¿Por qué atacamos tu casa?" Eren se sentó junto a ella.

"Dijiste que no harías preguntas sobre eso" ella continuó mirando hacia el piso.

"Lo sé, pero esto es muy extraño, tu familia son buenas personas" Eren puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

"Está bien ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no volver a preguntar nada más?" Annie giró para verlo de frente.

"He visto cómo me miras… Pues bien, estamos solos en el lago a media noche" ella se acercó tanto que Jaeger casi podía sentir su aliento tibio.

Su cuerpo lo traicionó, no podía ocultar lo nervioso que estaba, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su ropa interior de pronto le quedaba muy ajustada.

"Annie yo… Por cierto, tu hermano me dio esto" él no pudo encontrar otra forma de salir del momento incómodo.

No era incómodo porque no lo deseara, sino porque era sumamente vergonzoso que Annie se enterara que había tenido una incómoda erección sin haberla tocado siquiera.

Annie retrocedió notando lo nervioso que Eren estaba y dejó que revisara dentro de la bolsa, ella ya imaginaba lo que podía ser, pero Eren no sabía lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Su mano todo un empaque plástico así que sacó lo primero que encontró, los empaques cuadrados y brillantes de los condones sabor fresa y chocolate, resplandecían en su mano.

Las mejillas del chico se tornaron completamente rojas, no sabía qué decir.

"Reiner es un imbécil" Annie dijo riendo.

La situación le recordó a la última vez que su hermano había llevado a una chica a la casa, Annie se aseguró de cambiar la música de su reproductor, así que cuando él presionó el botón, Laddy Gaga comenzó a cantar, humillándolo frente a la chica, claro que eso no lo privó de pasar unas horas en su cama con la chica.

"No los vayas a tirar, devuélveselos o pensará que los usamos" Annie se levantó y Eren fue tras ella.

Su actitud despreocupada le dio más seguridad a Eren, llegaron al muelle, donde había mucha menos luz y se sentaron lado a lado a observar el cielo.

"Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí y ver el cielo… es hermoso" ella dijo con sus ojos azules fijos en las estrellas.

"Reiner dijo que tienes una colección figuras de superhéroes… No me mires así, solo quiero saber más de ti" Eren sonrió.

"Son mi recompensa por cada combate que gané…" ella dijo más para sí misma.

Eren no estaba comprendiendo así que ella decidió finalizar esa charla.

"Si, me gustan, y si tengo muchos ¿Intentas entrar a mi habitación fingiendo interesarte por ellos?" las palabras de la chica eran como rocas en los oídos de Eren.

Eren sonrió y tomó la mano de Annie, ella luchó (débilmente) para liberarse, pero después de unos segundos se dio por vencida y permaneció con su mano entrelazada con la de su amigo.

"Yo ni siquiera te pedí verlas, fuiste tú quien lo dijo ¿Acaso tu quieres…?" él sonrió y se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios.

Annie se sonrojó profundamente, pero él no pudo verlo.

"Idiota, eso no fue lo que quise decir, además si quisiera eso con alguien no te escogería a ti" ella intentó librarse de la mirada insistente de esos ojos verdes.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Eren insinuó.

"Escucha no soy yo quien se está cagando cada vez que me acerco mucho a ti" ella volvió a acercarse a los labios de Eren.

Él no sabía qué le ocurría, se quedaba paralizado cada vez que ella se acercaba de esa forma a él.

"Vamos, regresemos a la casa antes de que Reiner haga alguna estupidez…" Annie se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

"Annie… Dentro de un mes habrá un festival en el centro de la ciudad ¿Quieres ir conmigo?" Eren preguntó intentando alcanzar a la chica rubia.

"Odio los festivales… Estarás mejor con Mikasa" fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron de nuevo frente a la ventana de la habitación de Reiner, ella solía salir así casi cada noche así que conocía bien el camino sin necesidad de una lámpara.

"Oye tonto, no te pongas la ropa de ese idiota, te queda ridícula… Y si, iré contigo" Annie susurró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eren.

Eren regresó a la cama de su compañero, pensando en que había hecho un gran avance rompiendo la barrera que Annie había creado a su alrededor.

El siguiente mes se pasó rápidamente, Eren comenzó a convivir más con los hermanos, con ambos, Reiner había aceptado a Eren como una influencia positiva para su hermana, porque, aunque su mejor amigo Berthold estuviera muy interesado en la rubia, Annie parecía entenderse bien con Eren.

"Quiero que me entreguen el último proyecto antes del festival, pueden trabajarlo en parejas" Levi Ackerman salió del salón dejando a sus alumnos preocupados.

El festival era en una semana y Levi era el profesor más exigente, debían ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes, para la desgracia de Mikasa Eren corrió rápidamente a convencer a Annie de que trabajase junto a él.

Eren no había vuelto a colaborar con Annie desde la clase de arte y la chica asiática interpretó esto como una buena señal; Sin embargo, ese día el chico de ojos verdes no lo pensó dos veces y corrió junto a la rubia.

"¿Ya pensaste si irás al festival con Jean?" Armin intentó desviar la atención de la enfurecida chica Ackerman.

Los tres amigos habían asistido juntos al festival desde que eran niños, pero ahora que estaban a punto de irse a la universidad, Mikasa consideró que era tiempo de asistir solos como en una especie de cita, pero cada vez que ella tocaba el tema, Eren lo evadía como si fuera un tabú.

"Oye Eren, tengo algo que mostrarte ¿Quieres ir a verlo conmigo después de la clase de deportes?" Annie seguía siendo dura y muy ruda, pero había comenzado a compartir sus gustos con Eren.

Eren lo dudó un poco, la clase de deportes era agotadora, Nanaba era despiadada, por fuera se veía como una hermosa y fina chica, con cabello rubio y ojos como el mar, pero en el interior era una mujer que amaba exigir lo máximo que un cuerpo puede ofrecer.

Eren observó a Annie y un vistazo a esa mirada fría y llena de secretos fue todo lo que bastó para que él aceptara sin titubear.

…

Al finalizar la última clase, Annie y Eren partieron, tomaron un tren diferente y vestidos con sus uniformes escolares viajaron hacia otra ciudad.

Annie amaba la historia de guerras y a Eren le sorprendió que Annie lo llevara al museo de armas de su ciudad vecina.

"Dicen que aquí hay cientos y cientos de años de historia… ¡Mira eso es un Remington!" Annie parecía una niña en una dulcería.

"Cuando era una niña, mi padre me llevó al Museo Judío de Berlín… fue impresionante" Eren pudo ver la nostalgia en los ojos de Annie.

"Tu padre parece un hombre interesante ¿Dónde está ahora?" Eren intentó obtener más información.

"Lo es… Cuando éramos niños, mis padres se divorciaron y papá nos llevó a Reiner y a mi a vivir a Alemania, lo suficientemente lejos de mi loca madre" ella hablaba mientras examinaba un rifle de precisión.

"Él nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí a luchar y a utilizar armas… pero ya no estamos juntos" ella utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

El museo cerró a las 6 de la tarde y como aún era temprano, Eren y Annie decidieron ir a explorar la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a una dulcería y aunque nadie lo creyera, Annie amaba los dulces y Eren lo había aprendido.

Juntos contaron cada centavo que había en sus mochilas y bolcillos y entraron a conseguir un manjar con las pocas monedas que habían recolectado.

Sin que lo notaran, la noche había caído y ambos amigos corrieron a la estación de tren, con la promesa de volver algún otro día.

Eren observó a Annie luchar para mantener sus ojos abiertos, ella era muy testaruda como para aceptar incluso ante sí misma que estaba cansada y que quería dormir.

"Ven aquí, deja de fingir, solo recuéstate" Eren ofreció su hombro y después de luchar contra sí misma Annie lo aceptó.

La chica se quedó dormida, Eren se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, Annie sin duda había comenzado a verlo como un amigo, el recuerdo de su sonrisa con los labios llenos de azúcar del glaseado de las donas, llegó a la mente de Jaeger y lo hizo sonreír.

Pensando en ella y en la hermosa tarde que habían tenido, Eren se quedó dormido sobre la cabeza de Annie.

...

Una especie de terremoto los despertó a ambos, sobresaltados, el tren se había detenido, había llegado a su estación final y no tenían idea de dónde era eso.

"¿Qué mierda? ¿Dónde estamos? Eren te quedaste dormido" Annie se puso de pie.

"Mierda, perdimos nuestra estación" Eren caminó hacia una de las pocas personas que quedaban en el vagón.

Y tal como él lo temía habían dejado su ciudad muy atrás, lo peor de la situación era que por la hora no saldrían más trenes en dirección a su hogar y habían gastado todo su dinero en golosinas, por lo que no podían abordar un taxi.

La ira de Annie disminuyo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, al contrario de Eren quien estaba cada vez más preocupado.

"Tal vez debamos comenzar a caminar de regreso" ella se adelantó, mientras Eren pensaba en qué podían hacer.

Eren sabía que tardarían demasiado tiempo en llegar así que agotó el último recurso que le quedaba, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su padre, sabía que él haría preguntas de por qué habían ido hasta allá a esa hora o lo regañaría por haber sido tan imprudente quedándose dormido en semejante situación.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una banca a esperar a que el señor Jaeger llegara a recogerlos, mientras tanto compartieron algunas cosas de su pasado.

"Mi primera novia se llamaba Carolina, era linda, pero sus padres se mudaron a Arkansas" Eren inició "¿Tuviste algún novio en Manchester?"

Annie realmente no quería participar en ese juego, pero no había más que hacer y sabía que si no participaba se quedaría dormida nuevamente.

"Si, se llamaba Marcel, él y su cretino hermano Porco asistían al mismo lugar que nosotros" ella no especificó a qué lugar se refería.

"Mi postre favorito es el pastel de helado" Eren solía festejar su cumpleaños comiendo uno de esos cada año.

"El mío es el pastel de queso" Annie pensó en que el mejor que había probado lo había preparado su madre el día en que llegó a la ciudad.

"Yo amo los perros en especial los Labrador Retriever"

"Yo también prefiero los perros, pero a mi me gustan los Pastores Alemanes"

"Mi color favorito es el azul" Eren miró fijamente los ojos de la chica.

"El mío es el verde" ella no lo dijo como un cumplido, en realidad ella amaba ese color.

Jugando a ese juego, el tiempo pasó y el frío incrementó, Eren se acercó a Annie, porque aunque ella no lo dijera tenía mucho frio.

Eren volvió a tomar la mano de Annie entre la suya y ella no se negó.

"Me alegra que te hayas mudado aquí y me alegra que aceptaras ir conmigo al festival" Eren sonrió como un niño.

"Pudiste ir con Mikasa" ella evitó la mirada de Eren.

"Ella es como una hermana para mí, nunca habrá nada romántico entre nosotros, es por eso que no quiero ir con ella" afirmó seguro de lo que decía.

"¿Y por qué me invitaste a mí?" Annie intentó medir la situación.

"¿No es obvio? Es porque me gustas…" esta vez no se paralizó.

Annie se sorprendió al escucharlo decir esas palabras, pero eso no fue todo, Eren la obligó a mirarlo de frente y se acercó a ella lentamente, estaba a punto de besarla.

Ella se sorprendió, sabía que no debía involucrarse con él, pero en realidad lo deseaba y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Después de todo no había nadie alrededor que pudiera verlos, el gesto agresivo de Eren le agradó, ella creía que él era solo un chico tímido más.

Annie se preguntó por qué se sentía atraída a chicos como Eren y Marcel, chicos con un carácter fuerte, pero con un corazón gigantesco y con amabilidad y humildad brotándoles por la piel.

Sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando Annie se separó de Eren justo antes de que un auto apreciara por la carretera, la madre de Eren bajó del auto con mucha preocupación.

"Ven es hora de irnos a casa…" Eren tomó la mano de Annie, pero ella lo obligó a soltarla.

Conocer a los padres de Marcel había sido un fastidio, más con la insistente y burlona mirada de Porco encima de ella, además los padres de los Galliard siempre consideraron que Annie no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo.

Pero Karla Jaeger era alguien muy diferente, había sido criada en el campo y había aprendido el valor de la cortesía y la amabilidad.

"Descuida mamá, estoy bien… Quiero presentarte a Annie, Annie ella es mi madre Karla" Eren le presentó a su madre.

La chica rubia esperó lo peor, pero la madre de Eren la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo y la saludo con una sonrisa gentil.

"Es un gusto conocerte, ahora suban al auto porque es tarde" la señora Jaeger abrió la puerta del coche y permitió que los jóvenes subieran.

Dentro del coche Annie conoció al padre de Eren, un hombre serio e imponente, pero igualmente amable como su esposa, Annie no se intimidó al verlo porque estaba acostumbrada a su propio padre.

El señor Leonhardt era un hombre frío y exigente, poco amable y casi siempre estaba de mal humor, además siempre fue propenso a la violencia, muy diferente del señor Griesha, Annie se sorprendió de que existiera alguien que parecía tan rígido, pero que era muy amistoso.

Al llegar a la casa de Eren, el señor Jaeger se ofreció para llevar a Annie a casa, pero ella se negó, la señora Karla insistió hasta que Annie aceptó pasar la noche en su casa.

Annie no sabía qué esperar, se quedaría en la casa de Eren con su familia, además casi acababa de aceptar un beso del chico que ella había jurado que solo era un compañero más.

Qué pasaría ahora, aun debía ir al festival con él (ella en realidad quería ir), estaba rompiendo la única regla que su padre le dio al dejar Inglaterra.

"No te encariñes ni confíes en nadie, todos son tus enemigos y solo desearán verte caer" esas fueron las palabras de su padre.

Ella lo sabía muy bien y lo había intentado, pero personas como Armin, Marco y Berthold habían empezado a caerle muy bien.

Pero sobre ellos estaba Eren, ella se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía por él, le había resultado fácil abrir sus sentimientos hacia él y ahora estaba sumamente preocupada por no poder dar vuelta atrás.


	4. AdS - Parte IV

Annie volvió a su casa al día siguiente y se recostó en su cama, su pecho estaba inquieto, su mente no paraba de revivir una y otra vez, el momento en el que sus labios casi se unen con los de su compañero, ella imaginó que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucediera nuevamente.

La chica rubia se sentía como una niña ilusionada y eso no le gustaba, ella recordaba que esa sensación le costó varios meses de un terrible castigo impuesto por su padre, al descuidar su rutina de entrenamiento por "Desperdiciar" su tiempo con Marcel Galliard.

Annie se levantó y se vio al espejo, notó que había una sonrisa en sus labios y se obligó a si misma a quitarla de su rostro de inmediato.

"No puedo creer que esté pasando de nuevo y esta vez es más fuerte" Annie susurró.

"Annie ¿Estás ahí? No quiero irme al trabajo sin asegurarme de que estás bien" la señora Braun llamó a la puerta de la chica rubia.

Annie salió de inmediato "Estoy bien ¿Lo ves? Ahora deja de molestarme y ya vete" dijo de la forma más hostil que podía.

"Te preparé el desayuno, está en el horno" su madre dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Annie ignoró su comentario y se metió al baño, quería darse una ducha para disminuir su estupefacción causada por Eren y también toda la miel de los abrazos de Karla Jaeger.

…

El último día de la semana llegó y todos los chicos estaban agitados haciendo planes para acudir al festival.

"¿Reiner irás al festival?" Berthold preguntó con mucha vergüenza.

"Claro que si amigo, pero si planeas invitarme te advierto que tengo pensado ir con la chica más hermosa del instituto" el chico rubio bromeó.

El rostro de Berthold se volvió completamente rojo "Yo no dije eso…" intentó cambiar sus palabras.

"Tranquilízate amigo, sé que lo preguntas porque quieres invitar a Annie, adelante hazlo" Reiner se dirigió hacia Historia y comenzó a conversar con ella.

Berthold comenzó a sudar lleno de terror por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no era el único, al otro lado del salón, Jean se preparaba para otro humillante intento fallido con Mikasa.

"Oye Mikasa ¿Es cierto que Petra Ral invitó a tu primo al festival?" Ymir se acercó a Mika para confirmar los rumores que había escuchado.

"¿A Levi? No hay forma en este mundo de que una chica tan linda y sexy esté interesada en un enano gruñón como él" Mikasa respondió con seguridad.

A la chica Ackerman no le gustaba involucrarse en chismes de corredor fue por eso que quiso hacer más grande el asunto, ella sabía que era cierto, que Petra estuvo tras Levi desde que ambos estudiaron en ese mismo instituto; Sin embargo todos cuestionaron la orientación sexual del joven Ackerman porque siempre se negó a salir con ella.

"Dicen que Levi pasa esa festividad y todas las demás con la loca Hange ¿Es cierto?" Ymir siguió insistiendo.

"Oye Ymir, creo que alguien aprovechó que tú estés aquí" Armin señaló a Reiner y a Historia.

"Ese idiota grandulón" Ymir se levantó maldiciendo con ira, pero para cuando llegó con ellos era tarde, Historia había aceptado ir con Reiner al festival.

Eren llegó en ese momento, había ayudado a la maestra Hange con un experimento de química.

Jean se tensó al ver a Eren, con él en el salón no había ni la más mínima oportunidad de que Mikasa aceptara salir con él.

Pero Eren no se detuvo a charlar con Armin y Mikasa, él corrió directamente a Annie.

"Oye, angry bird" él bromeó y se sentó frente a ella justo antes de que Berthold pudiera llamar su atención.

Annie respondió de forma negativa ante el apodo repentino "Si me vuelves a llamar de esa manera haré que te arrepientas" ella amenazó.

Eren comenzó a reír, él de verdad gozaba haciéndola enojar.

"Cálmate, solo quería que recordaras que aceptaste ir conmigo al festival, no puedes arrepentirte o haré que todos dejen de llamarte "Reina de hielo" y comiencen a llamarte "Angry bird"" Eren comenzó a reír de nuevo.

"Demonios Eren, en verdad quieres morir…" Annie se levantó y se puso frente a él.

"Tal vez, pero después de que haya tenido una cita contigo en el festival" Eren le dedicó un guiño y luego regresó junto a Armin.

Annie se ahí quedó de pie, las mariposas en su estomago estaban más locas que nunca "¿Desde cuando es una cita?" era tarde para arrepentirse.

…

El festival finalmente empezó, con toneladas de comida deliciosa y música a todo volumen, los chicos estaban como locos, probando cada cosa que había para escoger.

Reiner se reunió con Historia, pero se topó con la mala noticia de que no estarían solos, Ymir y Berthold estuvieron con ellos en todo momento.

Jean cambió de parecer y no invitó a Mikasa, Marco y él se reunieron en la entrada y corrieron a intentar ganar la mayor cantidad de premios que pudieron en los juegos.

Eren llegó junto a Armin y Mikasa "Diablos chicos es muy tarde" Eren se quejó.

"Es culpa de Mikasa… ella se demoró demasiado en salir" Armin respondió.

"Está bien chicos los veré más tarde" Eren comenzó a correr hacia el centro del parque.

"Eren espera…" Mika gritó, pero Eren la ignoró.

"Vamos Mika, busquemos a Sasha y Connie, seguramente están en la sección de comida" ambos amigos se marcharon en la dirección opuesta a Eren.

Eren corrió a su punto de encuentro, pero Annie no estaba ahí "Demonios, dónde estas" dijo mientras marcaba los números en el teclado de su teléfono.

El teléfono sonó, pero Annie no respondió, de pronto frente a él, entre una gran multitud de gente, pudo ver a Berthold (era el mas alto) y junto a él estaba Reiner.

Eren corrió hacia ellos para preguntarles por la chica rubia "Vamos Berthold véncela" Eren escuchó a la multitud aclamando el nombre del chico tímido.

"¡Reiner! ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde está Annie?" Eren logró llegar al centro y encontrarse con el chico rubio.

"Ahí está…" Reiner señaló a su hermana con emoción.

Annie y Berthold estaban enfrascados en una feroz batalla de francotiradores, ambos eran buenos, los patitos de hule de la atracción caían uno a uno según eran golpeados con las balas de goma.

"Demonios Annie, eres buena" Eren se acercó a la chica.

"Pensé que Mikasa no te permitiría venir" Annie dijo sin pensar en cómo se escucharía.

"¿Estás celosa?" Eren sonrió al preguntar.

Annie respiró profundamente y disparó su arma hasta que no quedaba ni un solo pato en pie, todos se quedaron en silencio.

"¡Eso es Annie!" Historia comenzó a aplaudir y todos siguieron su ejemplo.

"¡Esa es mi hermana!" Reiner gritó, Annie se acomodó el cabello en el rostro y le dedicó a su hermano la sonrisa más sincera que él había visto en años.

Desde que Eren estaba en sus vidas, la relación entre los hermanos había mejorado un poco cada día, Annie había empezado a compartir tiempo con Reiner de nuevo, jugando a los videojuegos o haciendo la tarea en la misma habitación.

Después de ser felicitada por todos, la chica recibió la recompensa y se alejó junto a Eren.

El premio fue un gigantesco pato de felpa, amarillo y con tiernos ojos verdes y contrario a la costumbre, fue Annie quien se lo obsequió a Eren cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de la multitud.

Eren había estado trabajando con su padre durante unas semanas para tener suficiente dinero para comer, junto a Annie todo lo que encontraran.

"Yo no puedo ganar un enorme oso de felpa en un juego, pero puedo mostrarte el más placentero de los dulces jamás inventado" Eren le dio una bolsa de papel a Annie.

Ella la abrió y tomó un trozo de algo que parecía estar hecho del mismo material que las donas, le dio un mordisco y se encontró con sabrosa crema de avellana en el interior, la capa de chocolate y coco rallado que lo cubría lo hacía mucho mejor.

Annie no pudo evitar comerlos todos en cuestión de minutos, después de eso parecía que Annie era una chica nueva, estaba mucho más animada, incluso aceptó participar con Eren en varios juegos.

"Chicos tienen que probar la casa de los espejos" Reiner se acercó a ellos con Historia sosteniéndolo del brazo.

"Fue aterrador, pero deben intentarlo" la rubia los alentó.

En ese momento un hombre llamó a las personas a unirse a un mini juego de Voleibol, el rostro de Reiner se iluminó.

"¿Annie lo escuchaste? Vamos chicos, debemos inscribirnos" Reiner estaba tan emocionado como un niño.

Eren sabía que era bastante bueno en ese deporte así que convenció a Annie de participar, con Reiner, Berthold, Ymir, Annie y Eren hicieron el equipo más fuerte.

Como ya lo habían demostrado, los hermanos eran sumamente letales estando juntos y Eren se acoplaba bien con ellos.

Eren pudo ver a sus amigos, Mikasa y Armin acompañados por Sasha y Connie entre el publico, pero por una extraña razón él no los extrañaba, se sentía muy bien estando con Annie, demasiado bien.

En cuestión de media hora el equipo de los chicos se había coronado campeón así que fueron juntos a celebrar su victoria.

Se acercaron al lugar con la pizza más grasosa y sabrosa que pudieron encontrar tomaron una mesa grande y se sentaron todos juntos.

Historia invitó a Mikasa y a Armin, así que se sentaron todos juntos a disfrutar su comida, Mikasa no dijo nada durante la cena al contrario de Reiner con Ymir que se la pasaron luchando por la chica Reiss todo el tiempo.

…

"¿Vendrás con nosotros?" Mikasa se acercó a Eren.

El festival estaba a punto de terminar, los fuegos artificiales eran lo único que faltaba y como era costumbre los tres amigos los veían juntos, tenían un sitio especial en el mirador de la ciudad para contemplarlos.

"Adelántense, nosotros los alcanzaremos" Eren respondió con una sonrisa y corrió para alcanzar a Reiner y Annie.

"Eren, espera" Mikasa intentó ir a buscarlo, pero Armin no se lo permitió.

"Cálmate Mikasa, los veremos allá" Armin sentía pena porque Mikasa era una buena chica, pero él comprendía que Eren no se sentía atraído hacia ella.

El chico Jaeger corrió junto a Reiner y Berthold "Adoro aplastar a los equipos debiluchos" Reiner se reía celebrando el final de un gran día.

"Annie tú eres fantástica" Historia alentó a la chica rubia.

Ymir la observó con un poco de celos, pero Annie se mantuvo serena, por alguna razón ella no parecía intimidarse por nadie.

"Ella es increíble" Eren puso su brazo en los hombros de Annie y le arrebató el pato de felpa de las manos.

Berthold lo observó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Reiner no se dio cuenta porque estaba más concentrado en coquetear con Historia.

Annie obligó a Eren a soltarla "Se los agradezco" la chica rubia murmuró con incomodidad, pero Eren no se dio por vencido.

"Démonos prisa, el espectáculo está por iniciar" Eren tomó a Annie de la mano y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

El cielo se iluminó con la primera explosión de colores y los chicos aún no llegaban a su destino "Miren ahí" Reiner señaló el tejado de una casa.

"Seguramente se verán bien desde allá" los chicos siguieron a Reiner y treparon en silencio para no ser descubiertos invadiendo propiedad privada.

Todos se acomodaron en el espacio y continuaron viendo hacia el cielo, excepto Reiner, quien susurraba cosas al oído de Historia.

Eren vio la oportunidad perfecta y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Annie, ella se mostró un poco incómoda al inicio, pero no se negó a permanecer de esa manera.

Cuando todo terminó los chicos se despidieron uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron Reiner, Eren y Annie.

"Eso fue genial, debimos habernos mudado antes aquí" Reiner estaba demasiado contento.

Reiner puso su brazo sobre el cuello de Eren y de forma juguetona le aplicó una llave de lucha.

"Rei… Reiner, no puedo respirar" Eren se quejó entre los músculos de su amigo.

"Annie, te buscaste un novio muy debilucho, pero me agrada" Reiner liberó al chico de cabello castaño y comenzó a reír.

Reiner y Marcel solían ser como los mejores amigos, Marcel era un chico bueno y muy decente a diferencia de su hermano menor, Reiner agradecía a las estrellas que Annie se hubiese fijado en Marcel y no en Porco porque ambos se odiaban a muerte.

"De qué hablas… él no es mi…" Annie respondió en seguida, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

"Debimos dejar a ese imbécil hace años, habríamos sido felices desde hace mucho" el rubio dijo caminando por delante de Annie y Eren.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que Eren no comprendía y el ambiente se puso tenso.

"Ya basta Reiner" Annie dijo en tono amenazador, pero a Braun no le importó.

"No Annie, reacciona de una vez, somos felices aquí, papá puede irse a la mierda, yo jamás volveré con ese codicioso hijo de puta…" Reiner no terminó de hablar cunado Annie le encajó una patada en las costillas.

Eren observó impotente y asustado como los dos hermanos encarnizaban una lucha con patadas, puños y sangre, como si fueran dos enemigos.

"Chicos basta, por favor deténganse, si alguien nos ve llamarán a la policía" Eren intentaba hacer que se detuvieran.

"No será la primera vez ¿No es así Annie?" Reiner habló con odio.

Annie era más rápida y ágil le había sacado mucha ventaja a Reiner, pero esté era más fuerte y en un descuido, levantó a Annie del piso solo para volver a lanzarla sobre su espalda.

Se escuchó un sonido hueco y Reiner se levantó triunfante, mientras Annie se revolcaba en el suelo intentando introducir oxígeno en sus pulmones.

"Eres una estúpida, Annie…" Reiner se limpió la sangre del rostro y Eren corrió a intentar ayudar a la rubia.

"¿No te das cuenta que nuestro padre al que tanto amas y defiendes solo nos usó? El hijo de puta nos usó para ganar dinero con sus apuestas, mientras tu y yo sufríamos humillaciones y huesos rotos" Reiner no paraba de escupir sangre de su boca.

"Vete a la mierda" Annie logró decir, sosteniéndose de Eren.

"Reiner ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Pudiste haberla lastimado" Eren reclamó con molestia.

"¿No le has contado a tu novio, Annie? No te atreviste a decirle como "papá" (con ironía) nos entrenó desde niños, para luchar solo para darle la fortuna que tiene ahora, nosotros no le importamos en realidad ¿Por qué crees que no ha intentado buscarnos?"

Las palabras de Reiner hirieron profundamente a Annie, en el fondo ella sabía que era verdad, pero jamás se atrevió a aceptarlo porque fue ella quien mintió para que el juez le permitiera a su padre separarlos de su madre.

"… Él nos robó de mamá, solo para explotarnos y ahora tú la odias solo porque nos liberó de nuestro padre para que pudiéramos tener una vida normal"

Eren no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él no intervino más solo se quedó ahí junto a Annie viendo como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

"Eres una idiota y una mentirosa, defiendes a nuestro padre y finges odiar a mamá, pero sé que tu también amas estar aquí, tú tampoco resistías un día más de esclavitud en Inglaterra ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Eren cómo hiciste que te arrestaran solo para alejarte de papá?" Reiner se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

"Que te jodan, Annie" gritó antes de desaparecer en el camino.

Eren sacó su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas y la sangre del rostro de Annie "Ya basta, Eren, mejor vete de aquí y déjame sola" la chica rubia intentaba esconder el dolor que sentía.

"No Annie, tal vez sufriste en Inglaterra o tal vez no, pero ahora estás aquí y yo no te dejaré sola" Eren sonrió.

Annie se levantó y se limpió la ropa, Eren la observó sorprendido.

"Después de esa paliza, yo no podría levantarme en meses" Annie comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su amigo.

Eren llevó a Annie al mirador, donde tendría que haberse reunido con Mikasa y Armin, cuando ellos llegaron ahí ya no había nadie, todos se habían marchado.

Annie se sentó en la banca y aguardó a que Eren hablara primero.

"Ahora veo porque todos te temen…" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Tú me temes?" el azul de sus ojos se clavó en el verde de los ojos de Eren.

"No" él respondió con seguridad y puso sus dedos sobre los de Annie "Sé que claramente podrías patearme el culo, pero eso no me motiva a alejarme de ti"

"Esa es una mala decisión" Annie sonrió y se acerco un poco más a Eren.

Annie decidió que Eren valía la pena completamente, de pronto le pareció tan tierno mirándola atentamente sosteniendo su pato de felpa en las manos.

"...Nosotros solíamos vivir juntos, papá, mamá, Reiner y yo, pero un día papá decidió que era hora de que nosotros hiciéramos nuestra carrera en las artes marciales…" Annie decidió contarle su historia a Eren.

"Reiner tiene razón él no nos preguntó, solamente nos alejó de mamá y nos llevo a Alemania, Corea, Estambul e Inglaterra, básicamente a cualquier lugar donde pudiéramos luchar y ganar mucho dinero con sus apuestas ilegales" Annie cerró con fuerza los puños de sus manos.

"Soy muy estúpida, aun recuerdo los dolorosos castigos después de perder un combate, pero Reiner sufrió mucho más que yo…" Annie recordó con dolor cómo Reiner soportó varios de los castigos que le correspondían a Annie.

"A mi hermano nunca le gustó luchar… yo estuve bien hasta que nos mudamos a Inglaterra y conocí a Marcel fue entonces cuando empecé a desear dejar de luchar…" Eren la tomó de la mano nuevamente, él no se había atrevido a interrumpirla.

"Ya estaba harta así que hice un alboroto y me arrestaron, dijeron que me enviarían a una correccional, pero el investigador privado de mamá nos encontró y ella hizo un trato con el juez, para poner una orden de restricción a papá y así nos trajo aquí" las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir, pero ella no lo permitió.

Eren sonrió feliz de que Annie le haya contado su vida, eso era mucho más de lo que él pudo esperar, él puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y ella no se negó.

"Ninguna familia es perfecta, hace unos años mi madre y yo nos enteramos que papá estaba casado con otra mujer y que tengo un hermano mayor, mis padres estuvieron a punto de divorciarse… Aunque en realidad no puedan estar casados ya que mi padre aún está casado con…" Eren analizó la situación de su propia familia.

"…Lo que intento decir es que aunque tengan dificultades son una familia y tú deberías intentar resolver tus diferencias con ellos" Eren no sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

"Por cierto ¿Esta no es la primera vez que tú y Reiner…?" Jaeger estaba preocupado de que la situación empeorara entre los hermanos.

Annie sonrió "Descuida, Reiner nunca está molesto conmigo por mas de unos días… Irá a casa, comerá como un cerdo, se acostará con alguna chica y estará mucho mejor" ella explicó.

"¿Sexo? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?" a Eren le pareció muy extraño que ella lo mencionara.

"¿Conmigo? nada, supongo que mi hermano ama acostarse con chicas lindas y por eso lo hace sentirse mejor" Annie comenzó a reír ante la charla incómoda.

"Ya basta de hablar de mi hermano y sus necesidades sexuales… Vamos te invitaré a una soda o un cigarrillo" Annie se levantó y extendió su mano.

Eren la tomó y se marcharon juntos hacia la ciudad.

…

Tal y como Annie lo aseguró, Reiner estaba muy bien al iniciar la semana, su labio partido lo excusó como un accidente, para que Historia lo consintiera.

"Amigos escuchen con atención" Reiner se levantó durante la hora de la comida y se dirigió a todos sus compañeros.

"Sabemos que los exámenes son nefastos, así que Annie y yo hemos decidido dar una fiesta en nuestra casa del lago para celebrar que se acabaron ¿Quién quiere ir?" todos los chicos se emocionaron.

Reiner era uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela era lógico que todos querrían asistir a esa fiesta.

Y mientras las cosas entre Annie y Reiner, y entre Annie y Eren mejoraban, las cosas entre Eren y Mikasa empeoraban.

Armin y Eren se reunieron después del festival, pero Mikasa se había reusado a reunirse con ellos, incluso había llegado sola a la escuela, cuando Eren fue por ella a su casa se encontró con la noticia de que ella ya se había marchado.

Y las cosas continuaron así durante días, Eren había intentado acercarse a ella, pero ella se rehusaba, entonces Eren planeo reunirse como cuando eran niños.

El día antes de la fiesta de Reiner y Annie, los tres amigos se quedaron en la casa del chico rubio.

La casa de Armin era gigantesca, sus padres se habían marchado por unos días, gracias al empleo de su padre como catedrático en una universidad lejana.

El abuelo de Armin los conocía bien así que se fue a dormir sin tomar muchas precauciones, además vivían en una ciudad en la que nunca pasaba nada.

Después de una noche de películas, Armin fue el primero en quedarse dormido y luego siguió Eren, cuando la película terminó Mikasa estaba sola y sus amigos roncaban como locomotoras.

Mikasa los observó a ambos y sonrió, ella los amaba habían siddo amigos desde niños y ahora estaban a punto de separarse.

"Eren, Eren, despierta" Mikasa despertó a Eren y lo obligó a levantarse.

"Mi…Mikasa qué ocurre" Eren estaba confundido.

"Ven tengo que mostrarte algo" Mikasa condujo a Eren hacia otra habitación.

"Oye Mikasa, no es buena idea, estoy cansado y…" Eren se quedó si palabras.

Mikasa puso sus labios contra los de Eren, por un momento él creyó que era un extraño y loco sueño, pero era completamente real.

"Mikasa te volviste loca" Eren la empujó para alejarla un poco.

"Lo sé, es una locura, pero es lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho" Mikasa habló avergonzada y luego volvió a besar a Eren.

Eren se paralizó, él nunca creyó que Mikasa se atrevería a hacer algo como eso y más aun cuando estaban en la casa de su mejor amigo, en un cuarto a solas.

…


	5. AdS - Parte V

_**Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero advertirles que este Cap. Tiene una pizca de Lemon al final asi que procedan con precausión... La verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap. Así que espero que ustedes también lo disfruten...**_

Tal vez solo fue curiosidad, Eren había estado con Mikasa desde que eran niños, él nunca pensó que ella sintiera algo tan fuerte por él.

Era evidente que ella sentía atracción hacia él, pero Eren siempre pensó que ella era muy maternal y que tal vez solo era su instinto protector lo que la obligaba a vigilarlos, a él y a Armin, todo el tiempo.

El chico de ojos verdes nunca había estado realmente interesado en alguna chica y menos aún en Mikasa, pero eso cambió cuando la rubia malhumorada apareció en su salón de clases.

Eren permitió que Mikasa lo besara, incluso correspondió el beso por un momento, pero fue inútil, él ya había escogido lo que quería.

Mikasa se aferró al cuello de Eren, ella estaba realmente feliz de que Eren no la hubiese rechazado de inmediato, pero Eren estaba muy incómodo.

-Annie- la chica rubia estaba clavada en el pensamiento de Eren y con ese beso, él se había convencido de que quería tener a Mikasa para siempre junto a él, pero sólo como una amiga.

"Mika… Mikasa aguarda" Eren la obligó a quitar sus brazos de su cuello.

"Eren, qué… qué ocurre" Mikasa observó aterrada la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Eren.

Eren retrocedió un par de pasos en la oscuridad y luego estuvo listo para hablar, él no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"Lo siento, Mikasa yo te quiero, pero…" Eren se detuvo.

Él no sabía si estaba preparado para decir la temida frase – Te quiero como amiga – pero sabía que debía ser franco con ella.

Eren puso su mano detrás de su cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Pero… No soy yo a quien quieres…" Mikasa habló con la voz entrecortada.

Eren sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho, tal vez había roto el corazón de su mejor amiga, la chica que probablemente era un mejor partido que la problemática Leonhardt.

"Descuida, no tienes que decir nada… Yo, ya sabía que esto pasaría, solo quería asegurarme" la chica de cabello negro se mantuvo firme aunque sentía cómo su corazón se partía a la mitad.

El rechazo de Eren la había lastimado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Ver a Eren marcharse con un "Lo siento" fue devastador, ella supo que Jaeger no la amaría jamás desde que sus labios se unieron.

Varios meses atrás ella había experimentado cómo se sentía un beso con verdadero amor y deseo.

Esa tarde Mikasa, Eren y Armin se habían reunido en el centro comercial y después de la comida y unas compras los chicos se encontraron a Thomas quien llevaba el nuevo Call of Duty.

Los chicos se marcharon con Thomas, emocionados por probar el videojuego y Mikasa tuvo que regresar sola su casa, su madre comenzaba a enfermar así que la asiática no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos.

Esa fue la primera vez que la chica notó que aunque Eren la quería, ella no era una prioridad para él, en medio de la lluvia, Mikasa se encontró con Jean y él se ofreció en seguida a llevarla a su casa.

Mikasa estaba agradecida y tal vez por curiosidad, no se negó cuando el chico más alto intentó besarla, lo que ella sintió desde Jean no fue ni siquiera parecido a lo que Eren le había transmitido.

Eren regresó junto a Armin en la oscuridad, no pudo dormir el resto de la noche, una idea había nacido en su mente.

"Tengo que besar a Annie, necesito saber si ella siente lo mismo por mí" Eren se acomodó con una sensación de ansiedad que crecía en su pecho.

…

Después de los terribles exámenes llegaba un periodo de paz, los chicos tenían un periodo de descanso de la escuela, solo un par de semanas de vacaciones que todos aprovechaban muy bien.

Esas vacaciones tenían muy buena pinta ese año, iniciarlas con una fiesta en la casa de Reiner era algo inusual, pero emocionante.

El jefe de la policía de la ciudad parecía estar enamorado de la señora Braun, así que Reiner le pidió a su madre que lo convenciera de no intervenir en la fiesta.

La señora Braun acababa de recuperar a sus hijos y no iba a negarles la oportunidad de hacer cosas de adolescentes por primera vez en sus vidas.

Así que después de poner unas reglas, se marchó de la ciudad por un fin de semana, ella en realidad no quería dejarlos, pero tenía que trabajar duro para demostrar que era capaz de mantener a los chicos y que el Estado no se los llevara.

"Será sencillo" Reiner sonrió y se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos.

"No debemos tener sexo con nadie… Sin protección… YO" el chico rubio modificó la regla de su madre.

Annie lo observó con el rostro inexpresivo, pero en el interior intentaba no sonreír ante la actitud rebelde de su hermano.

"Sin alcohol o drogas" Annie agregó.

"Sin drogas…" Reiner dedicó un guiño a su hermana y con eso Annie si sonrió.

"¿Qué más…? Ah sí, no debemos molestar a los vecinos" Reiner finalizó.

"Bromeas, el vecino más cercano está en Corea" Annie bromeó.

"Aguarda… Si queremos celebrar el verano, deberíamos hacer la fiesta en el lago" ambos hermanos asintieron y así se hizo.

…

La voz se corrió, la fiesta sería en el lago, los muchachos se reunieron en la casa de Reiner y luego bajaron al lago, todos estaban acostumbrados a visitar el lado opuesto del lago, porque en el que estaban ahora era privado.

Pero eso lo hacía aún mejor, parecía que tenían el lago solo para ellos, los estudiantes de último año y algunos de segundo mezclados con algunos amigos de otras escuelas, ellos nunca pensaron que el evento sería tan grande.

A Reiner se le ocurrió que la condición para asistir a la fiesta era llegar en traje de baño y todos obedecieron.

Las chicas usaron sus conjuntos más sexys y los chicos lucieron sus cuerpos delgados y sexys (algunos) llevando el dorso desnudo y usando calzonetas estilo Hawái.

Por suerte para ellos, Berthold y Marco llevaron tantas botanas como para alimentar a un ejercito en la segunda guerra mundial.

Tardaron varios minutos en sacar todo de la camioneta de Berth y además, Ymir, Reiner y Annie se encargaron de conseguir todo el alcohol ilegal que pudieron.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a llegar y se sorprendieron al encontrar unas mesas con mucha comida y alcohol, Historia se encargó de repartir collares de flores arteriales a cada persona que llegaba.

Además gracias al grandioso sistema de audio de la camioneta de Berth tuvieron música estridente de inicio a fin.

"Vamos a divertirnos y a arrepentirnos mañana" Reiner gritó y abrazó a Historia.

La fiesta inició y una vez más Annie estaba en el lugar esperando a Eren, sin que hubieran rastros de él.

A las 3 de la tarde apareció desde el sendero una camioneta lujosa, los chicos observaron con curiosidad, preguntándose de quién se trataba.

Una chica se asomó desde el agujero del techo "¡Ya llegamos a la fiesta!" gritó y todos los chicos celebraron su actitud.

"¿PETRA?" Historia se sorprendió al ver a Petra, Eld, Gunter y Oluo bajar de la camioneta del último.

Con ellos ahí todo se volvió un poco más loco, los jóvenes llevaron aun más alcohol y una artefacto inflable para saltar al lago desde él.

Eren y Armin llegaron a las 4 de la tarde un poco cansados y acalorados, habían tardado horas en intentar contactar a Mikasa, pero cuando por fin su madre respondió el teléfono había dicho que la chica estaba indispuesta.

Los chicos se marcharon con tristeza, pero recuperaron sus ánimos, la vista era increíble, todo lucía muy bien, chicas hermosas jugando en el lago, jóvenes bailando otros bebiendo y todos divirtiéndose.

"Debieron mudarse antes y hacer de esta fiesta una tradición" Petra gritó a Reiner antes de lanzarse al lago junto a Oluo.

"Vaya, parece que es una fiesta de verdad" Armin comentó.

"Ya lo creo" Eren contestó mientras buscaba a Annie con la mirada.

De pronto sus ojos divisaron a la rubia dentro del lago jugando con Ymir, ambas estaban en los hombros de un chico y forcejeaban para saber quien caería primero.

Eren sintió una punzada de celos al ver a Berthold sosteniendo a Annie, además ella se veía despreocupada como si ni siquiera hubiese notado la ausencia del chico Jaeger.

"Vamos Armin, acerquémonos" Eren se acercó a la comida.

"¿Sasha eres tu?" Armin preguntó sorprendido al ver a la chica hermosa en un lindo traje de baño verde y con el cabello castaño suelto.

"Increíble ¿No? Yo tuve que verla dos veces porque no lo creía" Connie agregó a los pensamientos de los dos chicos asombrados.

"Bueno pues parece que su apariencia no afecta su apetito" Eren la observó comer.

"¡Vamos Ymir!" Historia gritó.

Y los chicos se acercaron a la orilla del lago para ver el espectáculo.

Eld sostenía con fuerza a Ymir intentando resistir los ataques de Annie, de pronto Annie y Berthold se miraron y ambos asintieron.

Cómo si se hubiesen comunicado por telepatía, Berth de acercó de prisa a Eld, Annie identificó los puntos débiles y atacó.

Con su pie golpeó un costado de Eld, debilitando la base solo era cuestión de un empujón, Annie empujó a Ymir y Berthold empujó a Eld, ambos (Ymir y Eld) cayeron al agua y todos gritaron el nombre de Annie, celebrando su victoria.

"¿Quién sigue? ¿Quién quiere derrotar a nuestros actuales campeones?" Gunter animó como si fuese un evento real.

"¡Yo quiero jugar!" Petra se acercó con su amigo Oluo.

Pero en ese momento Annie vio a Eren observándola con celos desde la orilla del lago, ella pensó en hacerlo esperar como él lo hizo con ella, pero algo dentro de ella demandaba estar con él.

Reiner cargó a Historia en sus brazos desde la orilla "Nosotros seremos sus oponentes" dijo el rubio y así fue.

Annie se retiró, dejando a Berthold en medio de las personas que observaban la nueva "pelea".

"Al fin llegaron" Annie se acercó con molestia en su rostro.

"Pero no te afectó, te estabas divirtiendo" Eren no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

"Hola Annie, linda fiesta" Armin interrumpió el momento incómodo.

"Gracias, pero Reiner hizo todo esto" Annie señaló a su hermano con el pulgar.

"¿Ese es Jean? Iré a saludarlo" Armin se retiró en seguida, dejando a Eren y a Annie solos.

Annie observó a Eren, con sus shorts y su camiseta a la medida, ella no pudo evitar sonreír en el interior, él se veía muy bien y además estaba celoso por ella.

"¿Quieres divertirte?" Annie preguntó.

"¿Contigo? Claro que sí" el chico respondió rápidamente.

Annie sonrió, Eren era siempre tan decidido y seguro de sí, era un poco obstinado, pero Annie era aún más obstinada así que no le molestaba.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al lago e interactuaron con los demás chicos, saltaron al agua, Eren le mostró sus mejores acrobacias a Annie y ella le mostró unas aún mejores.

Historia organizó varios juegos a la orilla del lago y curiosamente, Annie parecía acceder a todo lo que la dulce Historia sugería, Eren no imaginó nunca, ver a Annie jugando limbo o en una conga gigante o jugando quemados con globos llenos de agua.

Nuevamente el equipo de Annie, Reiner, Ymir, Jean y Eren fue el ganador, Eren respiraba profundo cada vez que veía a Annie masacrar a uno de sus "enemigos" con globos llenos de agua.

Eren realmente se había divertido, él tenía que admitir que la situación con Mikasa le preocupaba la chica nunca se había comportado de esa forma.

Pero el chico Jaeger también tenía que admitir que haber sentido el cuerpo húmedo de Annie dentro del lago había valido la pena y lo valdría por siempre.

"Ven aquí, te mostraré algo" Annie tomó la mano del chico moreno y avanzó hacia donde estaban las bebidas alcohólicas disfrazadas gracias a un método que Eld, Gunter y Oluo les habían enseñado.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron en seco al ver a la persona que recién llegaba a la fiesta, con un vestido de playa con tela bastante liviana casi transparente que dejaba ver su cuerpo sorprendentemente femenino y su traje de baño azul.

"¿Profesora Hange?" Eren dijo aterrado e incómodo.

"Hola chicos, wow linda fiesta… Descuiden, ahora soy sólo una chica más" Hange dijo con su sonrisa y continuó su camino al lago.

"¡Hange, hola! ¡Aquí estoy!" Petra llamó a su invitada.

Annie observó y luego continuó su camino hacia el alcohol, Eren estaba un poco nervioso, la presencia de Hange ahí era algo inusual, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Hange era una adolescente más.

Mientras Hange Zoe y Gunter le daban una paliza a todos los jugadores en el lago, Annie le mostraba a Eren quien sería su mejor amigo hasta el día de hoy.

"Demonios, sí que está fuerte, pero se siente bien" Eren maldijo mientras bebía.

"Se llama Whiskey y tómalo con calma" Annie sonrió mientras le servía a Eren otro trago.

Ni Eren ni Annie, saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron en la mesa de las bebidas, tuvieron compañía, Ymir, Petra, Hange, Thomas, incluso Jean, todos bebieron y conversaron con Annie como si fueran buenos amigos desde hace tiempo.

El tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido y la noche comenzó a caer, pero todos eran jóvenes y tenían mucha energía, la fiesta continuaba tan animada como cuando comenzó.

"Volveremos en seguida, solo iremos por una toalla, Historia ya tiene frío" Reiner e Historia se detuvieron frente a Annie.

Leonhardt asintió con seriedad, encubriendo las intenciones de su hermano, observó sin interés cómo Reiner se marchaba hacia su casa.

Ymir estaba demasiado ebria como para notar que Historia ya no estaba a su lado.

"Eso no luce bien" Eren observó con preocupación.

"¿Por qué no?" Annie miró a Eren fijamente.

"Pues porque Historia y Reiner…" Eren no sabía cómo decirlo.

"¿Te asusta el sexo, Jaeger?" Annie preguntó sin ataduras.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no… Yo…" Annie comenzó a reír ante la reacción tierna del chico guapo frente a ella.

...

Cuando la noche ya había caído por completo, un auto oscuro apareció por el sendero.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Eren se sentía un poco mareado, pero aún estaba muy consciente.

Él había decidido que ese sería el día en que Annie sabría la verdad así que no podía arruinarlo todo estando tan ebrio como para no poder caminar.

La puerta del auto se abrió y el corazón de Eren se detuvo de terror al ver a Levi Ackerman bajar con su típica expresión de molestia.

"Mierda, pensé que no le gustaban las fiestas" Annie susurró.

La mayoría ignoró su presencia ya que la gran mayoría estaban muy ebrios, lo únicos sobrios eran Armin, Marco, Historia, Gunter y Reiner.

De pronto Eren sintió la garganta demasiado seca, pero al ver a su acompañante se asombró.

Annie tomó un cigarrillo de la mesa y lo encendió.

"Vamos, amigo relájate, Levi se irá pronto a su cueva" Annie estaba muy tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad solo ponía aún más ansioso a Eren.

.

"¡LEVI! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Hange saludó a su amigo, tropezando con su sombra por la ebriedad.

Armin observó con admiración cómo Levi llegó a recoger a Hange.

"Pedazo de imbécil ¿Cómo demonios creíste que embriagarte con un montón de mocosos era buena idea?" el hombre de baja estatura regañó a la chica de anteojos.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Hange no la habría reconocido, ella parecía tener más energía que los adolescentes, seguía jugando con los jóvenes en la orilla.

Además varios chicos comenzaron a sentirse atraídos hacia ella, al verla con el cabello suelto y sus anteojos sobre su cabeza, incluso se había quitado el vestido y se encontraba solamente en traje de baño.

Armin también vio a Petra morir de celos al ver al hombre que ella quería, llevándose a la chica que ella misma había invitado a la fiesta.

"Levi, deberías quedarte un rato" Petra se acercó.

Levi la observó con dureza, la mirada un poco más amable que él solía tener para ella se había marchado "No gracias" fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó, casi arrastrando a Hange.

.

El estómago de Eren se volvió más pesado cuando vio a Levi acercarse a ellos (Annie y Eren).

Levi se acercó a Annie y con una mueca de disgusto le arrebató el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó en el piso.

"Mocosos estúpidos" murmuró y después de poner a Hange en el asiento del copiloto se marchó con su auto en retroceso.

"Sorprendente, parece que hasta la loca va a follar hoy" Annie comentó.

Después de unos minutos Eren se dio cuenta de que era ridículo seguir tenso por la presencia de Levi, el hombre estaría demasiado ocupado con Hange como para llamar a la policía o algo así.

...

Annie siempre era un poco dura con Eren ese día, parecía que ella se esforzaba para mantenerlo lejos, él había intentado tocar sus manos pero ella se había apartado rápidamente.

Pero ese día, parecía que la luz del día se había llevado la mala actitud de la chica

"Ven conmigo" la rubia tomó a Eren de la mano y lo llevó hacia la camioneta de Berth.

En el camino se encontraron a un chico que vomitaba en los arbustos, con una simple patada, Annie lo hizo caer hacia adelante, Eren frunció el rostro ante la escena desagradable, pero luego se quedó idiotizado.

Al ver al chico caer, Annie se giró para mostrarle a Eren la sonrisa más hermosa que él había visto.

"Es hermosa… y disfruta haciendo travesuras a los demás" Eren pensó.

Los dos adolescentes se acercaron al lugar donde otros chicos bailaban canciones veraniegas lentas.

Para la completa sorpresa del chico de ojos verdes, la rubia lo había llevado para bailar

"Vaya, el alcohol si que la hace cambiar" Eren pensó.

Annie se puso de espaldas a Eren y pegó su cuerpo completamente al de él, sin poder evitarlo el chico sintió en calor correr por su cuerpo, Annie comenzó a moverse lenta y sensualmente, parecía que intentaba seducirlo.

Eren podía sentir que era un sueño, un sueño loco del que no quería despertar jamás.

.

"…Y yo quería ver a Mikasa aquí…" Jean se quejaba abrazando a Armin.

"Lo sé amigo, pero la verás otra vez cuando volvamos a la escuela" Armin intentó animarlo y de pronto vio con sorpresa a Annie y Eren entre la multitud.

"¿Esos son… Eren y Annie?" Marco casi se desmaya de la impresión.

"Si, vaya eso es una sorpresa…" Armin fingió enterarse en ese momento.

.

Annie notó cómo algo en su interior comenzaba a agitarse, las manos frías del Eren que ella conocía, se habían convertido en las manos cálidas de un hombre seguro y decidido.

Ella tomó las manos del chico y las guio hacia su cintura y de ahí lentamente hacia su cadera.

Eren no tardó en sentir que su pantalón se había encogido de pronto "Annie, necesito decirte algo" Eren susurró en su oído.

Annie podía jurar que al finalizar la frase ella pudo sentir que los dientes del chico presionaron suavemente su oreja de forma muy seductora.

Ella estaba ebria, por lo que no se atrevió a preguntar si lo que sintió fue real o no "Sígueme" ella se introdujo en el bosque llevando a Eren de la mano.

…

Después de un rato de convencer a Jean que era mala idea ir a buscar a Mikasa, Marco y Armin, llevaron a Jean a la casa del rubio.

Eso fue lo más difícil que Marco y Armin habían hecho porque el auto era de Jean y el único que sabía conducir era él.

Los padres de Armin no estaban así que no se molestarían por el olor a alcohol que emanaba del cuerpo de Kirschtein.

Ellos se retiraron probablemente a la medianoche, pero Armin no había visto a Eren desde las 10 pm, él sabía que estaba con la chica rubia, pero habían mil cosas que Eren podía hacer mal y que podrían causarle problemas, es por eso que el rubio se preocupaba por él.

Oluo se llevó a sus chicos a casa, incluyendo a la pobre Petra, que después de la partida de Levi había bebido hasta estar inconsciente.

Berth se encargó de llevar a Sasha y Connie a sus casas, en general había sido una gran fiesta, la mayoría se había divertido y ya estaban en una cama (algunos pocos no estaban precisamente en su propia cama).

…

"Ven aquí" Annie se acercó a un árbol y comenzó a trepar.

"¿Una casa del árbol?" Eren la observó con curiosidad y subió rápidamente detrás de ella.

Dentro de la pequeña casa de madera había un colchón pequeño, una frazada, una almohada, una lámpara, dos botellas con agua y una mochila.

"Annie qué carajos…" Eren dudó si quería saber de quién era todo eso o por qué estaba ahí.

Annie abrió la mochila y sacó una camiseta, se la puso rápidamente porque ella seguía en traje de baño, un hermoso conjunto de color rosa que Eren observó por última vez o lo poco que pudo ver con la luz de la lámpara.

"¿Annie, qué hacemos aquí?" Eren notó que la camiseta que Annie llevaba puesta era la que él le había prestado la noche que se quedó en su casa.

"Dijiste que querías hablar… Y créeme es mejor estar aquí que en mi casa" ella dijo en tono divertido.

Eren se sentó sobre el colchón junto a Annie "Escucha, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo…" Eren sintió que el alcohol había dejado de hacer efecto y su cobardía había regresado.

"¿Te gusto?" la rubia interrumpió al chico.

Eren se paralizó al escuchar la pregunta, pero no podía mentir

"Si, me gustas, diablos Annie, eres hermosa y fuerte cómo mierda no me iba a interesar en ti…" el chico de ojos verdes dijo, pero no pudo terminar.

Se armó de valor y sin dudarlo demasiado puso sus labios contra los de Annie, tal y como él lo imaginó, todo su ser reaccionó ante el contacto de los suaves labios de Annie.

Él pensó que tal vez ella lo rechazaría, pero para la sorpresa de Eren, dos segundos después él estaba acostado sobre ella, en aquel pequeño pero cómodo colchón.

Ninguno de los dos se explica muy bien, en qué momento sucedió, el hecho era que sus labios se movían en un solo compás y sus lenguas luchaban dentro de sus bocas.

La noche se había llenado de diferentes sonidos de animales, insectos, aves cazadoras y algunos mamíferos nocturnos, pero ninguno de los chicos los escuchaban, ni siquiera notaron cuando la música de la fiesta se extinguió.

Eren seguía sintiendo que estaba en un sueño, estaba solo, en medio de la noche con la chica rubia, su confesión había resultado mucho mejor de lo que él pudo haber imaginado.

Ahora Annie estaba sobre él, usando solo un pequeño traje de baño y una camiseta que le pertenecía a él, él podía sentir la piel suave de la rubia, entre sus manos.

Las manos de Eren recorrieron la espalda de Annie hasta que se toparon con el broche del sostén de la chica, Annie abandonó los labios del chico por un momento y se sentó sobre la cadera de Eren.

Eren observó hipnotizado el contraste que hacía la piel blanca de la chica entre la oscuridad del lugar, Annie se quitó la camiseta y sin mucho esfuerzo también se liberó del sostén.

Eren se olvidó del autocontrol y recibió enérgicamente los labios de la chica y acarició sus pechos con sus manos, todo parecía ir demasiado bien, Eren giró y dejó a la chica nuevamente debajo de él.

Lo que había estado deseando por fin sucedió (al menos una parte) sus labios por fin alcanzaron los pechos de la chica, Annie retiró la camisa a su compañero.

En ese momento Eren pensó que eso era lo más perfecto que él había visto ( y tocado) en su vida entera, pero nada volvió a ser igual desde el momento en que escuchó a la chica rubia gemir suavemente.

Annie no sabía por qué había dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, lo que más le preocupaba era que estaba consciente de que no deberían, pero no podía ni quería detenerse.

Ella sabía que Reiner le daría una paliza a Eren si decidían ir más lejos, pero decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás, más cuando se encontraba produciendo pequeños gemidos involuntarios ante el contacto de los labios y la lengua de Eren Jaeger.

Eren deseaba bajar mucho más, pero si quería que eso se repitiera sabía que tenía que respetar los límites de la hermosa chica.

Eren regresó a los labios de Annie, estaban mucho más húmedos y Eren se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo.

Él se alejó un poco para poder hablar con ella, en realidad él no deseaba hablar, pero tenía que estar seguro de que ella también quería.

"Esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé…" Eren confesó inocentemente.

"¿Imaginabas esto? Me alagas" Annie dijo en tono burlón.

"Sabes de lo que hablo…" Eren se apoyó con su brazo fuera del colchón y en ese momento su mano tocó algo.

"A… Annie ¿Qué es esto?" Eren se levantó rápidamente.

"Agh, mierda" Annie maldijo su descuido.

Eren buscó la lámpara en la oscuridad mientras Annie se puso la camiseta de Eren.

"Pero qué mierda… Annie esto es…" Eren inspeccionó bajo la mochila de la chica.

"Un arma, si Eren, es un arma ¿Nunca habías visto una?" ella la tomó con molestia.

"¿Qué mierda hace un arma en tu casa del árbol?" Eren interrogó a Annie con la sensación de que tal vez la chica Leonhardt ocultaba más de lo que él imaginaba.

…

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé que la historia es Ereannie, pero lo siento, no pude evitar meter un poco de OTP Levihan, lo siento mucho si no les gusta ese ship**_.


	6. AdS - Parte VI

Eren no regresó a su casa esa noche, sabía que su madre lo mataría si lo veía en ese estado así que caminó hasta que el sol casi había comenzado a iluminar el cielo.

La casa de Armin parecía la mejor opción, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, Annie definitivamente no era lo que él imaginó y ahora se encontraba ante un problema.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Eren pensaba mientras caminaba.

A pesar de que el clima era cálido de día, la temperatura descendía bastante por la noche, pero a Eren no le importaba su mente había priorizado otras cosas.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa de Armin, no se detuvo a tocar el timbre, Eren conocía bien la casa así que trepó por un costado hasta estar frente a la habitación de juegos de Armin.

Jaeger no sabía que Marco y Jean estarían ahí también, así que Eren se llevó una divertida sorpresa cuando entró a la habitación y encontró a los tres chicos durmiendo en el piso acolchonado.

"Mierda, debería tomarles una foto" Eren murmuró sofocando una risa.

Marco dormía tranquilamente apoyado sobre su espalda al igual que Armin, pero Jean estaba completamente abrazado al pequeño chico rubio.

Eren sonrió y sintió pena por su mejor amigo, se acomodó junto a Marco, pero no se sentía cansado, parecía que Annie no lo dejaría dormir después de todo.

Eren miró fijamente el techo de la habitación, el recuerdo de los besos de la rubia aceleraba su corazón y se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Eren sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto recordó el extraño desenlace que había tenido su pequeña aventura.

(Flashback)

"Annie… quién diablos eres, una chica normal no oculta armas en un lugar como este, es más, una chica normal no tendría un arma" Eren señaló hacia el artefacto de color negro que la rubia sostenía en su mano.

"¿De qué hablas? Tú no sabes lo que es normal afuera de este pueblucho de mierda" Annie se defendió en seguida.

"Tal vez yo sea una especie de campesino estúpido para ti, pero sé que nada bueno resulta de…" Eren se detuvo a pensar un segundo.

La casa del árbol tenía una ventana, Eren giró y se acercó a la ventana.

"Escucha Eren, lo que yo tenga o no, no es tu problema" Annie no iba a excusarse frente a un chico como ella.

Eren tenía mil argumentos para expandir su discusión a horas, pero la verdad lo había invadido.

"Annie… fuiste tú… el disparo de aquella noche, lo hiciste tú" Eren podía ver la casa de Annie a lo lejos desde esa ventana.

"¿Y qué si así fue? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me acusarás con la policía?" Annie se levantó.

"Annie tu madre estaba en la casa… pudiste haberla asesinado… Y me mentiste, dijiste que alguien te había disparado a ti" Eren se acercó a la puerta.

Annie apuñó el arma en sus manos, no se había sentido tan furiosa en meses, pero en ese momento deseaba dispararle al chico en la cara.

"¡Vete Eren, lárgate de aquí…!" Annie gritó y Eren lo hizo de inmediato.

Él pensó que si la chica le había disparado a su madre o a su hermano, podría matarlo a él en segundos.

Annie se maldijo a sí misma, por haber olvidado esconder el arma y por no haber tenido el valor de amenazar a Eren.

Ella pensaba que el chico tal vez estaba dirigiéndose a la comisaría en ese momento, así que tal y como su padre se los había enseñado, Annie corrió al bosque y ocultó la evidencia.

Fue entonces cuando Eren decidió que la casa de Armin sería el mejor lugar para despejar su mente en paz.

(Fin del Flashback)

…

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ARMIN, ALÉJATE DE MI… ¿De qué hablas Marco? Yo no lo abracé (Risas) Ya basta ustedes dos… (Risas) Estaba ebrio, si… Gracias por traerme aquí, pero Váyanse a la mierda" Eren escuchó la voz de Jean como un molesto susurro en lo profundo.

Esa mañana después de varios intentos Eren había logrado quedarse dormido, pero no duró mucho tiempo.

"Sorprendente, Eren llegó aquí por su cuenta y no nos dimos cuenta" Marco susurró para no despertar a su compañero.

"Chicos démonos prisa, hay que mancharle la cara" Jean comenzó a reír.

"Estoy despierto…" Eren se sentó lentamente.

"Jean… no importa lo que hagas, nada nos hará olvidar que dormiste abrazado a Armin" Marco comenzó a burlarse de su mejor amigo otra vez.

"Eren a qué hora llegaste aquí" Armin se acercó al chico de ojos verdes.

"¿Qué hora es?" el cansancio y el alcohol del día anterior estaba haciendo estragos en los chicos.

"Es casi mediodía… Chicos vamos a buscar algo de comer, si no perdí mi billetera creo que tengo dinero ahí" Jean dijo estirando sus músculos.

"No es una mala idea… Vamos chicos yo también muero de hambre" Marco los animó con una sonrisa.

Eren no quería ir, pero necesitaba pensar en algo más, así que viendo el entusiasmo de su amigo de cabello rubio, aceptó acompañarlos.

Los chicos se ducharon y usando la misma ropa del día anterior (excepto Armin) partieron hacia el restaurante que servía la pizza más grasosa y deliciosa de la ciudad.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe conducir? La resaca me dice que no debo hacerlo yo" Jean preguntó.

Después de una discusión entre los cuatro chicos, Eren se ofreció a conducir y sin más percances partieron hacia el centro.

"Chicos creo que fue mala idea venir aquí…" el sonido de las personas conversando hacía que Eren y Jean sintieran que sus cabezas iban a estallar.

"Las encontré…" Marco se sentó junto a Eren y les entregó un par de aspirinas a cada uno.

"En un momento se sentirán como nuevos" Armin tomó el menú y revisó las opciones.

"Saben chicos, tal vez deberíamos llamar a Mikasa y pedirle que venga con nosotros" Jean sugirió.

Eren sintió un nudo en el estómago ante la mención de su amiga, la idea de que la amistad entre ellos podría estar arruinada no le gustaba nada.

"Mika está ocupada con su madre es mejor no molestarla" Armin inventó una excusa rápida.

"Deberíamos pedir nuestra comida… ¿A quien se le antoja una pizza?" Marco ayudó a Armin a desviar la atención del tema.

Y así lo hicieron, ordenaron la pizza grande de pepperoni con doble queso; Como los padres de Armin no tenían tiempo jamás para su hijo, lo recompensaban con mucho dinero, por lo que el rubio no tuvo problemas con pagar la comida de sus amigos.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció la llega de un cliente nuevo, los chicos no prestaron atención pues estaban animados en su debate de qué sería la siguiente tontería que harían.

"¡HOLA CHICOS!" una voz sonó fuerte y alertó a todos las personas el establecimiento.

Sasha y Connie, se acercaron a la mesa de los chicos y se sentaron con ellos.

De un lado estaban, Armin en el rincón, Jean en el centro y Sasha en la orilla y del otro, Connie en la orilla, Marco en el centro y Eren en el rincón.

"¿Ustedes ya pudieron su comida? No se preocupen, nosotros ordenaremos algo más…" Connie le hizo una seña al camarero y este se marchó a la cocina.

"Venimos tan a menudo que todos aquí saben quienes somos y lo que ordenaremos" Connie dijo orgulloso de su historia.

En ese momento la campanilla volvió a interrumpir y esta vez los chicos si giraron su vista hacia la puerta.

Gunter, Petra y Oluo entraron luciendo como nuevos, como si hubiesen dormido 8 horas perfectas sin una gota de alcohol en sus cuerpos.

Se sentaron a un par de mesas de distancia de los chicos y comenzaron a charlar animados sobre algo que los muchachos ignoraban.

"Holaaaa" Sasha saludó a Petra y la pelirroja respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

"Demonios, qué hicieron para estar como nuevos…" Jean se quejó.

"Supongo que tienen mucha experiencia bebiendo" Armin respondió en tono divertido.

Un par de clientes nuevos entraron anunciados por el sonido agudo de la puerta.

"Parece que este es el mejor lugar del pueblo para reponerse de la resaca de la fiesta de Reiner y Annie" Marco dijo mientras observaba a Historia y a Ymir sentarse en una mesa lejos de ellos.

Eren se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la chica rubia, él quería estar enojado con ella, pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo desnudo casi por completo era lo que más claro estaba en su mente.

"Ymir luce como la mierda" Jean comenzó a reír al ver que la resaca no era un mal solo de ellos.

"Parecen molestas… Que raro" Armin analizó su comportamiento.

"Si que raro" Eren dijo con ironía al recordar lo que vio la tarde anterior.

Cuando la comida llegó los chicos se sorprendieron al ver el monstruoso tamaño de las hamburguesas de Connie y Sasha.

Ni la pizza, ni las hamburguesas o las papas duraron mucho tiempo y un par de horas más tarde los chicos se despedían en la puerta del establecimiento.

"Oye Jean… ¿Qué te parece si nos das un aventó?" Sasha y Connie convencieron al chico más alto de llevarlos hasta su casa.

"Bien… Hoy estoy de buenas, sube Eren te llevaré a ti también" Kirschtein sacó las llaves y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

"Te lo agradezco, pero debo hacer algo más antes de ir a casa, los veré luego" Eren mintió y se despidió de los chicos.

Armin observó a su amigo marcharse, él intuyó que tal vez se trataba de Mikasa, ya que ella lo había llamado por teléfono llorando, un noche después de su reunión en su casa.

La chica le había preguntado al chico rubio entre sollozos por qué Eren no podía verla como algo más que una amiga y después de eso ella se había alejado de ambos.

Pero Armin se equivocó, Eren no quería ver a Mikasa y tampoco a Annie, solo deseaba ir a casa y estar lejos de todos.

Después de un viaje en tren, Eren llegó a su casa por la tarde y se encerró en su habitación hasta que el sol se había ocultado y el día había vuelto a nacer.

Eren durmió hasta que su cuerpo se repuso por completo de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, lo primero que hizo al despertar fue revisar su teléfono.

Tenía un par de notificaciones de facebook o instagram, un par de mensajes de Armin y Marco preguntando si se encontraba bien y por último un mensaje de Reiner.

" _Hey debilucho, n_

 _os vemos mañana en el centro deportivo, lleva tus mejores zapatos para el futbol… Estarás en mi equipo, tienes que llegar antes de las 2:00 pm"_

Eren sonrió al recordar el espíritu deportivo de Reiner, pero no tenía muchos deseos de estar en un lugar en el que probablemente pudiera ver a Annie.

"Cariño, sé lo que las vacaciones significan para los jóvenes, pero no desaparezcas por tanto tiempo" la señora Jaegar recibió a su hijo en la cocina.

Eran las 10 am cuando Eren bajó en busca de algo que devorar, no había comido nada después de la pizza del día anterior.

"¿Vacaciones? Esta semana está pasando demasiado rápido" Eren se quejó al ver que era su tercer día de descanso.

El señor Griesha se acercó a la mesa; A Eren le sorprendió que su padre estuviera ahí, un Lunes por la mañana (la fiesta había sido el sábado).

"Hijo tengo que hablar contigo…" el señor Jaeger se sentó frente a Eren.

Karla puso un plato con un desayuno delicioso frente a su hijo y luego se sentó junto a su esposo.

Eren observó la preocupación en el rostro de su madre y la seriedad en el de su padre e intuyó que lo que se acercaba no sería muy agradable.

"No volviste de la fiesta la otra noche ¿Te divertiste?" el señor Jaeger comenzó la charla.

Eren tomó un trozo de pan tostado y comenzó a comer fingiendo estar tranquilo.

"Claro fue genial, no regresé porque decidimos hacerle compañía a Armin, yo y un par de amigos más" Eren dejó el pan a un lado y tomó el vaso de jugo.

"Eso es bueno, el pobre Armin debe sentirse muy solo y un tiempo entre chicos te hará bien… Solo eran chicos ¿Cierto?"

"¿Qué? Claro que si, Mikasa no quiso ir porque… Oigan ya dejen de verme así ¿De qué se trata esto?" el chico tomó un sorbo de jugo.

El Señor Jaeger respiró profundo "El señor Erwin Smith nos llamó cuando volvimos de la convención"

Eren lanzó un poco de jugo de su boca y comenzó a toser, él no imaginó que eso pasaría ese preciso día.

Griesha se dio cuenta de que tal vez había aplazado esa charla demasiado tiempo, el hombre mayor se preparó mentalmente para instruir a su hijo.

"Lo entiendo, eres joven y eres un chico, hay muchas jovencitas lindas y…"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Eren interrumpió a su padre mientras se limpiaba la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

El señor Jaeger no sabía muy bien qué decir, era doctor por supuesto que sabía abordar el tema de la sexualidad, pero a pesar de tener un hijo mayor que Eren, él nunca se ocupó de Zeke, así que no sabía cómo dirigirse a su hijo.

"Lo que digo es que, tener una vida sexual activa significa una gran responsabilidad" la madre de Eren se levantó y se alejó sonrojada cuando el señor Jaeger puso varios condones frente a Eren.

"Ay diablos papá, esto es… demasiado incómodo" Eren aún no se recuperaba.

"Tómalos Eren, esto evitará que cometas un error del que jamás puedas recuperarte" para ser la primera vez todo resultó bien.

Eren conocía a su padre así que tomó los preservativos y los metió en su bolcillo.

"Papá te agradezco la confianza en mi juicio, pero no tienes que preocuperte, yo en realidad…" Eren se detuvo.

Él iba a decir que no los necesitaba o que sabía cómo cuidarse, pero recordó la noche después de la fiesta, estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Annie y esas pequeñas cosas fabricadas con látex ni siquiera se cruzaron por su mente.

El chico de ojos verdes se levantó de prisa y sin decir más se marchó a su habitación apenado por haber demostrado frente a su madre que tal vez si necesitaba esos condones.

" _¿Es a las 2? Llegaré una hora antes…"_

Eren se apresuró a responder el mensaje de Reiner, lo último que quería ese día era ver a su madre a la cara.

…

La siguiente hora fue eterna para Eren, intentó preparar sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo.

Se duchó y volvió a su habitación sin ser visto por su madre, su padre ya se había marchado por lo que la situación era aún más incómoda.

"Mamá me voy" Eren gritó desde la puerta.

Karla se acercó y al ver la ropa que llevaba su hijo supo a dónde iba.

"Diviértete y no vuelvas muy tarde" ella respondió.

La puerta se cerró y la casa se quedó en silencio, la señora Jaeger sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, su hijo ya no era un niño y pronto se iría muy lejos (la universidad) tal vez para siempre.

…

Como lo prometió Reiner estaba ahí una hora antes, Eren se acercó, estaba realmente contento de ver al rubio alto.

"¿Somos los únicos aquí?" Eren saludó con el puño a su amigo.

"No, Berthold está por allá" el rubio señaló a su amigo.

Berthold estaba comprando algunas botellas de agua y era fácil reconocer al chico más alto en el mostrador.

Berth regresó junto a sus amigos y saludó a Eren con una sonrisa sincera, a pesar de sentir algo por Annie, el chico alto no tenía ninguna especie de rencor hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

"Los demás vendrán más tarde..." Reiner dejó de hablar cuando sintió su teléfono vibrando dentro de su ropa deportiva.

"¿Qué demonios?" el rubio se sorprendió al ver el número no registrado, dudó un poco pero luego respondió la llamada.

 _(( … = Respuesta del interlocutor))_

"¿Hola? … Si soy yo… ¿QUÉ…PERO CÓMO? Diablos amigo no sabes cómo me alegra oírte…" Reiner hablaba mientras por teléfono mientras todos se dirigían a una mesa para observar el juego de futbol en curso y para esperar a los demás.

"Diablos amigo, estoy feliz de oírte... ¿Bromeas? Claro que si… Y Annie también…" Eren comenzó a prestar atención al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

"Las chicas aquí no se resisten a un físico como el mío… Si amigo como en los viejos tiempos… ¿QUÉ? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA PORCO! Desearía estar ahí para matarlo" Reiner se alteró por lo que escuchaba del otro lado.

"¿Porco? Ese nombre…" Eren comenzó a pensar.

"Mierda si amigo, estoy a punto de jugar futbol con mis amigos… Ya me conoces… Tienes que venir aquí hermano… Claro que si hay mucho espacio en mi casa… Tu hermano se puede ir a la verga si quiere…" Reiner seguía riñendo y sonriendo como un niño.

"Hermano…" Eren se dio cuenta de quien era el interlocutor de Reiner.

"Si amigo… Oye Marcel, te extraño hermano, guardaré tu número, si decides venir sabes que mi casa es tu casa, incluso para el marica de tu hermano…"

Después de varios minutos Reiner finalmente cortó la llamada, Eren tenía un mal presentimiento, Reiner había invitado a Marcel a llegar y quedarse en su casa, eso era claro.

Jaeger comenzó a pensar en qué significaba eso para Annie, él había entendido que el "Perfecto" Marcel Galliard había sido importante en la vida de Annie y él no sabía qué ocurriría si el extranjero en realidad decidía llegar y quedarse bajo en mismo techo que la chica rubia.

"Es bueno escuchar a un viejo amigo" Reiner sonrió y volvió a guardar su smarthphone.

Él no tenía idea de si Eren sabía quién era Marcel o no, por ese motivo decidió no decir nada más.

…

El futbol ayudó a Eren a olvidar lo que había sucedido con Reiner y le ayudó a des estresarse, por alguna razón Eren siempre había sido propenso a la ira y los deportes le ayudaban a canalizarla.

El viaje en tren le había resultado muy rápido cuando volvía a casa, él odiaba viajar bajo tierra, pero odia mucho más el lento autobús.

Por lo que cuando llegó a casa estaba mucho más relajado.

"Ya regresé" Eren dejó sus llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta.

"Hola cariño" su madre respondió desde el sofá de la sala.

Eren no prestó atención y solo siguió caminando, aún no se sentía listo para mantener una conversación con su madre.

"Qué bueno que volviste pronto… bueno si me necesitan estaré arriba" Karla se despidió y subió las escaleras.

"¿Necesitan? De qué habla…" Eren miró hacia el sofá y se paralizó al ver los ojos azules mirándolo.

"¡Annie! ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí con mi ma…" Eren se detuvo al recordar la charla incómoda de la mañana.

"Vine para sobornarte (con ironía)… Es obvio que vine para hablar" Annie se levantó con su rostro inexpresivo.

Eren lo consideró por un segundo y luego respondió "Aguarda, primero me ducharé" él subió las escaleras.

Tomó una ducha corta pero se aseguró de que hasta su cabello oliera bien, el chico se apresuró y volvió a su habitación.

"Mierda Annie ¿Qué haces aquí?" Eren sujetó con fuerza la toalla que cubría su cadera.

"Espero a que te duches ¿No es obvio?" ella respondió desde su cómoda posición en la cama del chico.

"Escucha Annie es mejor que me esperes abajo, no tardaré" Eren deseaba saltar sobre la chica y devorarla a besos, pero demorar dentro de su habitación, solo haría las cosas peor frente a su madre así que decidió hacer lo correcto.

Annie sonrió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, regresó a su asiento en la sala recordando cómo hacía exactamente lo mismo en la casa de los Galliard.

La casa de Marcel era tan grande que su madre nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que Annie estaba ahí, pero la señora odiaba a la novia de su hijo así que la vigilaba de cerca y así por fastidiarla la chica rubia pasaba horas encerrada con Marcel en su habitación.

"Ven, estaremos más cómodos lejos de aquí" Eren tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa seguido por la rubia.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de su casa y se acomodaron en uno de los juegos para niños.

Annie comenzó a balancearse en su asiento mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

"¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para columpiarte junto a mí?" Eren comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Esa arma… mi padre es un hombre cruel y despiadado, ama la disciplina y la fuerza, pero es un buen padre y nos ama, nosotros… yo lo amo y lo extraño mucho" Annie habló en un tono tan neutro que a Eren le costó creer lo que ella decía.

"Para nuestro último cumpleaños, mi padre ya sabía que nos alejarían de su lado así que nos dio a Reiner y a mí un arma a cada uno como regalo, para que nos protegiéramos" el tono de voz de Annie comenzaba a debilitarse.

"Esa noche cuando te llevé a mi casa, yo solo intentaba vengarme… Quería que mi madre tuviera tanto miedo que decidiera irse de aquí, pero no lo hizo" la rubia respiró profundamente.

"Annie…" Eren no sabía qué decir.

"ESA NOCHE, no le disparé a mi madre o a Reiner y menos a ti… Apunté a la lámpara de la entrada… Solo quería que ellos sintieran miedo…" Annie comenzó a sentir un nudo en su pecho.

"Mi pa…" ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta "Mi padre, me dijo que si me deshacía de ellos, volveríamos a estar juntos él y yo… pero no pude, no pude hacerles daño y luego…" la rubia respiró profundamente.

"Luego tú... te metiste en mi vida y… no quería aceptar ante Reiner que de verdad me gusta estar aquí…" una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica.

"Extraño a papá, pero mi hermano tenía razón, él nunca intentó comunicarse conmigo, él nunca nos vio como sus hijos…" la lágrima se había convertido en llanto real.

Annie nunca pensó que se rompería tan fácilmente frente a ese chico, pero ahí estaba sentada en un juego para niños llorando como una de ellos.

Eren se sorprendió, Annie había demostrado tener sentimientos y eso bastaba para él, sin temor el chico tomó la mano de la chica sin que ella se quejara.

"¿Alguien te dijo que te ves horrible mientras lloras?" Jaeger bromeó y comenzó a reír.

"Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te patearé el trasero" Annie sonrió y se sujetó con más fuerza a la mano de Eren.

"¿Tienes hambre? Te llevaré a un lugar que sé que amarás" Eren había decidido ceder y darle una oportunidad a Annie Leonhardt.

Los dos chicos permanecieron ahí tomados de la mano balanceándose lentamente en sus asientos mientras un par de ojos asiáticos de color gris observaba con tristeza desde lejos.


	7. AdS - Parte VII

"¿Esto o esto? Creo que mejor este… no este" Annie luchaba con su guardarropa.

"¡AAAY QUÉ DEMONIOS! Me rindo" la señora Braun se acercó a la habitación de su hija al escuchar sus gritos.

"¿Annie estás bien?" la señora preguntó con precaución.

"Estoy bien, no me molestes…" Annie gritó.

La puerta se abrió y la chica rubia salió de la habitación con el cabello alborotado y de muy mal humor se dirigió al baño y azotó la puerta.

"Está estresada porque tendrá una cita" Reiner salió de su habitación vestido con una camisa de manga larga de color azul y unos jeans negros y comenzó a burlarse de la chica.

"¿Una cita?" la señora Braun sonrió.

"Cierra la boca, imbécil, eso no es cierto" Annie salió del baño con una expresión mortal.

"Pues la próxima vez que hables por teléfono con tu NOVIO asegúrate de hacerlo más bajo" Reiner imitó su expresión actual, pero al ver que Annie estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia él, decidió correr por su vida.

"¡Vuelve aquí, marica!" Annie gritó pero su madre la detuvo.

"¿Annie tienes un novio?" la chica giró para ver a su madre a la cara.

"¿Vas a sermonearme?" ella estuvo a punto de volver a su habitación.

"Eso es fantástico, ven yo voy a ayudarte…" la madre de Annie sonrió y tomó a su hija del brazo.

"¿Y qué te hace creer que necesito tu ayuda? además es solo un estúpido muchacho engreído" Annie mintió, en realidad estaba nerviosa y quería verse bien.

"Confía en mí…" la señora Braun sonrió y se llevó a su hija hacia su habitación.

"Compré esto para ti hace un par de semanas, no sabía en qué momento dártelo, creo que ahora es la ocasión" la mujer rubia puso una caja sobre su cama.

Annie la tomó con su rostro serio como de costumbre y la abrió, luego sacó del interior un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca con detalles de La Guerra de las Galaxias de color metálico y un par de sandalias de tacón alto negras con detalles dorados.

A Annie le costó mucho fingir que el regalo no le había causado una gran impresión, ella en realidad lo amó, era justo como a ella le gustaba vestir.

Annie se puso la ropa y se dobló el pantalón por encima de los tobillos.

"Te quedó perfecto, sabía que esa era tu talla" la señora entrelazó sus manos suprimiendo el deseo de abrazar a la chica.

"No está mal" Annie dijo en tono seco.

Y como si de un milagro se tratara, Annie permitió que su madre la preparara, un poco de rímel, sombra de ojos, brillo labial y algunas cosas más.

En una hora y media Annie estuvo lista, se miró por última vez en el espejo y sonrió débilmente, se sentía muy bien, aunque no le agradaba saber que se había vestido así solo para Eren.

Unos minutos más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta y la señora Braun bajo a atenderlo "Hola ¿Vienes por Annie? Ella bajará en un segundo ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"No será necesario… Ya vámonos" Annie salió y arrastró a Eren para alejarlo de su madre.

"Diviértanse" la señora se despidió desde la puerta.

Eren se tomó unos segundos para admirar a la chica, usando ese calzado se veía un poco más alta y la ropa se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

"Te ves hermosa" Eren suspiró.

Annie se sonrojó, pero no dejó que el chico lo notara, los cumplidos normalmente no son nada para ella.

Su padre le había enseñado a tomarlos como una distracción o como un signo de hipocresía, pero a Eren no le importaban los prejuicios de la chica.

"Esta vez no iremos en tren" Eren abrió la puerta del auto para que la chica pudiese entrar.

Después del incidente del tren, cuando se quedaron dormidos y fueron a parar a otra ciudad, el padre de Eren había decidido prestarle su auto cuando necesitara viajar lejos como ese día.

…

Era día miércoles estaban a la mitad de su semana libre así que Eren había invitado a Annie a una cita.

Antes de llegar a su destino Eren se detuvo a un lado del camino, el día era demasiado perfecto para dejar pasar la oportunidad de una fotografía memorable.

Eren se situó detrás de Annie y entrelazó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras ella sostenía el teléfono frente a ellos.

"Nos vemos muy bien juntos" los dos permanecieron en esa posición.

Annie volvió a levantar el teléfono para una segunda fotografía, pero en ese momento Eren tomó su rostro y la acercó a sus labios.

Annie ignoró que había presionado el botón para tomar la fotografía y continuó besando los labios del chico, hasta que él se alejo solo un poco.

"Había planeado decirte esto al final del día, pero ya no tiene caso esperar más… Annie me gustas mucho, me encanta que puedas patearme el trasero y amo la forma en la que comes dulces" Eren miró a la chica fijamente "¿Annie quieres ser mi novia?"

Annie dudó por unos segundos, pero en ese momento notó que las manos de Eren seguían aferradas a su cintura y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

"Eso no te salvará de que te patee el trasero" Annie sonrió y volvió a besar los labios del chico.

Eso era un SI rotundo, Eren la abrazó con fuerza, la sensación de ansiedad se había discipado.

Ambos regresaron al auto, pero Eren sonreía feliz, el resto del camino fue corto, Eren estaba ansioso por llegar al parque de diversiones y poder sujetar a su novia de la mano.

…

El día avanzaba perfectamente, a pesar de que Eren quería ir al cine decidió que el parque de diversiones era más adecuado para su chica temeraria.

"Amigo, si llevas a Annie al cine lo más probable es que se aburra mucho o se duerma… Intenta algo más arriesgado" Eren recordó las palabras de Reiner mientras veía la emoción de Annie al subir en la atracción más alta del lugar.

El camino había sido muy largo pero valió la pena completamente, ambos se sostenían de la mano mientras sus asientos giraban en el aire.

Eren nunca creyó ver a Annie tan feliz, ella gritaba mientras levantaba sus brazos y él no podía dejar de verla.

"¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a buscar algo colosal" Annie tomó a Eren de la mano y se dirigió hacia la sección de la comida.

Después de visitar varios lugares, se sentaron en una mesa en un lugar tranquilo y alejado de los gritos y la música de las atracciones.

"Demonios, te pareces a Sasha" Eren miró impresionado la cantidad de comida que Annie había comprado.

"Es una pena que no podamos embriagarnos en público" Annie bromeó y comenzó devorar la pizza.

Eren sonrió y mordió su hamburguesa gigantesca; Aunque al inició Jaeger pensó que era demasiada comida luego se sorprendió porque la devoraron rápidamente.

Estando juntos el tiempo pasaba de prisa, cada cosa se convertía en algo especial y memorable.

…

La tarde se acabó rápidamente, la pareja regresó al auto con las manos llenas de los premios que Annie había ganado en los juegos, pero la chica sostenía entre sus manos un oso panda que Eren ganó para ella. (El único)

Él no lo había notado, pero para Annie ese pequeño y esponjoso pedazo de felpa era más valioso que los regalos súper costosos de Galliard e incluso que esas figuras de acción que su padre le había obsequiado.

La noche cayó rápidamente y a Eren se le ocurrió detenerse para que ambos pudieran contemplar la vista panorámica de su ciudad.

"Este día no pudo haber sido mejor" el chico sonrió contemplando el panorama.

"Fue divertido" la rubia se limitó a contestar.

"Traje algo para ti…" Eren sacó de su bolcillo una caja que contenía un collar con un dije en forma de León, con el nombre de Annie grabado.

"Eren yo no…" Annie no sabía qué decir.

Eren le ayudó a colocárselo en el cuello y ella respondió con un tierno beso en sus labios.

Eren se acercó más y ella entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del chico, el beso se convertía en algo salvaje y desenfrenado.

Eren se atrevió a recorrer la cadera de la chica rubia hasta llegar a su trasero, a ella no le molestó, desde cierto punto a Jaeger le parecía que ella en realidad deseaba que él lo hiciera.

De pronto, el teléfono de Eren comenzó a sonar, ellos lo ignoraron al inicio, pero luego temiendo que fuera algo importante se obligaron a detenerse y averiguar de qué se trataba.

"Es Reiner…" Eren dijo sorprendido y respondió la llamada.

"Oye amigo, qué bueno que respondes, necesito tu ayuda" el chico rubio sonaba preocupado.

Annie frunció el seño y puso sus ojos en blanco "¿Qué hizo ese imbécil?" ella dijo mientras esperaba.

"¿Qué pasa?" Eren no sabía que pensar.

"¿Annie está contigo? Escucha amigo, no hagas preguntas, necesito que vengas a recogerme a la zona norte, por favor, Eren eres mi última esperanza" Reiner hablaba en serio.

Eren consideró cómo Reiner le había sugerido llevar a Annie al parque de diversiones y cómo eso le había ayudado así que no pudo negarse.

"Está bien, llegaré en media hora" el chico de ojos verdes respondió, pero antes de que el chico pudiese cortar la comunicación Reiner gritó.

"¡QUE SEAN 15 MIN, POR FAVOR EREN DATE PRISA!" el hermano de Annie cortó la llamada.

"Creo que tendremos que irnos ahora" Eren dijo decepcionado.

Annie no respondió y volvió a entrar al auto, el chico condujo lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia la parte donde vivían las personas más adineradas de la ciudad.

"¿Por qué Reiner está en la zona norte? ¿Conoces a alguien que viva ahí?" él preguntó a la chica Leonhardt.

"No... Debe ser otra de sus estupideces" Annie se limitó a decir.

Eren notó claramente el malhumor de la chica, pero le debía una a Reiner y no podía ignorarlo ahora que necesitaba su ayuda.

En poco más de quince minutos Eren recogía a Reiner en un callejón de la comúnmente conocida "Zona norte"

"¿Reiner qué demonios hiciste?" Eren preguntó al ver al chico musculoso subir al auto de su padre usando solamente su pantalón.

"Te lo diré luego, ahora conduce amigo, vámonos de aquí" Reiner respondió riendo.

La situación no parecía ser grave porque aunque Reiner había perdido su sudadera, zapatos, calcetines y hasta su ropa interior, aun así reía como si hubiese hecho una travesura de niños.

"…Y en ese momento los padres de Historia, llegaron y tuve que salir lo más rápido que pude de ahí" Reiner finalizó su historia.

Annie continuaba mirando hacia el frente, hacia el camino actuando con normalidad como si escuchar la alocada vida de su hermano fuera algo habitual para ella.

Eren por otro lado no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar sobre Historia, la chica había sido siempre el modelo a seguir de sus compañeros y escuchar todas esas cosas sobre ella era una locura.

…

Eren llegó a su casa después de dejar a los hermanos, se dio un baño y luego se recostó en su cama, tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje.

 **Eren:** "Desearía ver esa sonrisa más a menudo, es hermosa"

Eren aguardó durante unos minutos hasta que la chica respondió.

 **Annie:** ¿Así?

Annie envió una foto de su boca con una sonrisa fingida.

 **Eren:** "Eres hermosa hasta cuando te burlas de mí"

 **Annie:** "Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir"

Mientras el chico escribía, otro mensaje llegó desde otro contacto.

 **Petra:** "Los muchachos y yo iremos a la playa el viernes para despedir nuestra semana libre y nos sobra mucho espacio ¿Quién QUIERE IR? Por favor respondan"

Eren se sorprendió de ver que el mensaje había sido enviado a todas las personas de la clase de último año (casi todos eran mayores de edad).

Pero la sorpresa más grande fue cuando comenzó a ver las respuestas de sus compañeros.

El primero en responder fue Reiner "Anótenme a mí" él escribió y luego de eso los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Berthold fue el siguiente, seguido por Jean y Marco, Franz y Hanna, Thomas y Mina, luego Ymir e Historia.

 **Eren:** "Oye Annie ¿Quieres ir a la playa? Pienso que es una buena oportunidad para que le des un poco de color a esa piel pálida" el chico bromeó.

 **Annie:** ¿Bromeas? Con esos ebrios idiotas puede ser peligroso, yo no iré.

 **Eren:** ¿Le temes al agua o al contacto social? Vamos, será divertido.

Eren no esperó la respuesta de Annie y confirmó la asistencia de ambos.

Annie se molestó, pero luego de una hora de negociación Eren consiguió que la chica rubia aceptara ir con él y convivir con los demás.

A la mañana siguiente Eren se encontró con varias notificaciones en su teléfono, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Mikasa había confirmado su asistencia y la de Armin.

Eren lo interpretó como una buena señal, entonces decidió escribirle a sus amigos, pero antes vio un mensaje de Reiner.

 **Reiner:** "Lamento haberme cagado en tu cita y como agradecimiento te invitaré a quedarte en nuestra casa esta noche… Trae tu propia pijama" última parte era evidentemente una broma.

Eren sonrió, nunca esperó llevarse tan bien con esos chicos extranjeros y totalmente diferentes a todo lo que él había conocido.

El día prometía grandes cosas así que Eren se levantó y después de almorzar se marchó a casa de Armin.

"Me tomó un tiempo, pero logré convencer a Mikasa de que tomar un poco de aire sería bueno" Armin le entregó una soda a su amigo.

"Eren, esto no puede seguir así, es nuestro último año juntos, sabes que tienes que reconciliarte con Mikasa" el chico rubio comenzó a beber de su refresco.

Eren no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, la situación con Mikasa era muy incómoda, desde el fondo de su corazón él deseaba poder corresponder los sentimientos de la chica, pero era imposible.

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo ambos chicos partieron hacia la casa de la chica asiática.

"Mikasa ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?" la madre de la chica estaba recostada en su habitación.

"Claro que si, mamá" Mikasa bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

La chica se sorprendió al ver a sus dos amigos de la infancia, de pie frente a ella con sus guantes y gorras de Basebol.

Los chicos sabían que ese era el deporte favorito de su amiga así que fueron a buscarla para poder pasar la tarde como cuando eran niños.

Aunque al principio se negó Armin la convenció de acompañarlos y así partieron hacia el parque.

Por un momento fue doloroso para Mikasa estar en el mismo lugar donde hacía unos días había visto a Eren tomado de la mano con Annie, pero ese día no había ni un rastro de la rubia en la mirada de Eren.

El chico de ojos verdes estaba ahí con ellos y eso era todo lo que importaba, Mikasa golpeó con fuerza la bola y la mandó a donde ya no pudieron verla.

"Iré por ella" Mikasa se adelantó.

Ella estaba feliz de que el día volviera a ser como en el pasado.

"Te acompañaré" Eren corrió a alcanzarla.

Ambos chicos salieron del campo de visión de Armin y él creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos se reconciliaran.

"La encontré" Mikasa se acercó a Eren.

"Oye, Mika yo quería disculparme contigo por haber sido un imbécil…" Eren puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Yo no debí haber actuado sin tu permiso, Eren lo siento mucho, eres mi mejor amigo y…" Eren la interrumpió con un abrazo.

"Te he extrañado mucho, debiste haber ido a la fiesta en el lago, la profesora Hanji llegó y se emborrachó junto a todo el mundo" el chico se separó de su amiga y juntos regresaron hacia Armin.

Mikasa se conformó con permanecer junto a Eren, ella sabía que él no la amaba y que tal vez nunca lo haría, pero el espacio que el chico Jaeger ocupaba en su vida no parecía llenarse con nada más.

El problema era que Mikasa no sabía que Eren y Annie eran ahora una pareja y de eso se enteraría en su próximo viaje a la playa.

Cuando ambos regresaron con Armin se encontraron con Connie y Sasha.

"¿Podemos jugar?" la chica preguntó y en poco tiempo el grupo de personas había crecido.

Varios chicos se habían acercado a intentar vencer a Mikasa en su juego, la tarde se terminó realmente rápido y cuando el sol estaba por caer cada chico volvió a su hogar.

"Oigan chicos podemos quedarnos esta noche en mi casa y partir de ahí mañana" Armin invitó a sus amigos.

Eren estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero se detuvo, el mensaje que Reiner le había enviado volvió a su mente, el quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos de la infancia, pero por alguna razón extrañaba mucho a la chica rubia.

"Lo siento chicos yo…" Eren vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Mikasa "Estoy cansado además le prometí a mamá que le ayudaría con algo" el chico cambió sus palabras.

"Bueno entonces nos veremos en el punto de reunión" Armin sonrió y se marchó junto a Connie y Sasha.

"Te veré luego" Eren se despidió de Mikasa.

…

Después de un baño, preparar su equipaje y un viaje en tren, Eren estaba de nuevo en casa de los Braun.

"Hola viejo, entra" Reiner abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que no estaban solos.

Dentro estaban Ymir, Historia y Berthold, Eren los saludó con una sonrisa a todos.

"Mi madre está fuera de la ciudad otra vez así que organicé una pequeña reunión… Pensé que traerías a Armin y Mikasa" Reiner habló a Eren.

"Ellos tenían sus propias cosas que hacer…"

"Annie está en su habitación, date prisa porque la película está a punto de empezar" Reiner se sentó en el sofá junto a sus amigos.

Eren corrió escaleras arriba hasta que llegó a la habitación de la chica, Eren llamó a la puerta, pero ella no respondió.

El chico entró lentamente y encontró a la chica rubia, recostada sobre su estómago en su cama, abrazada al panda que él le había obsequiado, en medio de una video llamada.

Annie tenía puestos los audífonos y por eso no escuchó cuando Eren llegó.

"Lo sé, ahí debe de estar congelado, no el clima aquí es cálido… ¿Qué? ¿Detrás de mí?" Annie se giró para encontrarse con Eren.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Annie respondió de forma cortante.

"Llame a la puerta, pero no respondiste"

"Estoy ocupada…" Annie retiró los audífonos de su laptop.

"¿Quién es él? No vas a presentármelo" la chica habló desde el otro lado.

Annie respiró profundamente y con molestia habló "Hitch él es Eren, Eren, ella es Hitch"

"Soy SU mejor amiga, que se joda esa Pieck" la chica extranjera bromeó.

"¿Y qué haces en la habitación de Annie?" ella señaló desde la pantalla.

"Bueno yo…" Eren no pudo responder.

"Es mi novio" Annie habló con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

"¡QUÉ! ¡NOVIO, DESDE CUANDO O CÓMO!" la amiga de Annie gritó.

"Debo irme, te llamaré otro día" la chica rubia cerró su laptop y se quedó en silencio.

Eren sonrió y sin decir nada se acercó a Annie y la besó en los labios.

Sin dudas ese sería un gran año, tenía a sus amigos de regreso y además tenía una novia hermosa que era capaz de matarlo, pero que lo volvía loco.


	8. AdS - Parte VIII

Para esa noche, Eren había planeado varias cosas; Sin embargo su propio cuerpo lo traicionó.

Eren y Annie se sentaron juntos ante el televisor, viendo la película que Ymir y Reiner habían escogido, alguna película actual de terror.

Annie no estaba muy sorprendida y menos aún cuando escuchó la respiración pausada de Eren, el chico se había quedado dormido, la rubia lo miró con seriedad y se levantó del sofá.

"¿Annie te irás?" Berthold habló rápidamente al verla marcharse hacia las escaleras.

"¿No tienes miedo de estar allá arriba sola?" Historia estaba asustada.

La pequeña chica rubia estaba sentada en el medio de Ymir y Reiner, la chica pecosa la abrazaba sobreprotectoramente.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer" eso fue todo lo que Annie dijo y se marchó rumbo a su habitación.

Reiner la observó con curiosidad y luego miró al chico de cabello castaño, durmiendo en el sofá, la puerta de la habitación de Annie se cerró y todos pudieron escucharlo.

"Ay que joderles la noche" Ymir se levantó del sofá y tomó el control de la televisión.

"Intentemos no despertar a Eren" ella dijo mientras le bajaba al volumen "Ya quiero ver qué cara va a poner cuando se entere que la cagó" Ymir se reía en silencio.

Reiner no le ayudó, pero tampoco se opuso, para él resultaba mejor que Eren se quedara frente a él toda la noche.

Con Marcel era diferente, era su mejor amigo y le había hecho prometer que jamás tocaría a Annie (y si lo cumplió) Reiner estaba feliz de que su hermana se hubiese fijado en Marcel, porque si hubiese sido Porco la historia hubiese sido completamente diferente (ya saben a qué me refiero)

Pero con Eren, Reiner no estaba en posición de exigirle nada, aunque Eren si parecía mucho más confiable y responsable que Porco.

Aun así Reiner prefería mantenerlos vigilados, aunque Annie no lo creyera, su hermano la amaba.

…

Gracias a Historia todos pudieron despertar para llegar a tiempo al punto de reunión, tuvieron que correr, pero aún así Ymir se tomó su tiempo para apreciar la expresión de espanto en el rostro de Eren.

"Mierda…" el chico de ojos verdes dijo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Había dormido la noche entera en el sofá y gracias a eso el cuello le dolía mucho.

"Es increíble" Reiner se acercó riendo.

"Has dormido la noche completa, toma galán" Eren recibió unas píldoras para el dolor y las bebió en seguida.

"Annie ya debe estar lista" el muchacho rubio apuntó hacia arriba.

Eren corrió y entró sin avisar a la habitación de Annie, pero ella no estaba ahí, Eren se sentó en la cama, estaba mareado.

Notó que el cajón de la mesa de noche estaba abierto, él miró hacia la puerta y con temor a que Annie lo descubriera, revisó el interior.

Dentro había una tablet, Eren creyó que podía ver algo importante, así que la revisó, no tenía contraseña así que pudo acceder a ella, lo primero que encontró fue la galería de fotografías.

La primera era una fotografía familiar, ambos padres de Annie estaban ahí, sosteniendo a sus hijos bebés y llenos de felicidad.

Lo siguiente que Eren encontró fue una serie de fotografías de Annie y su padre, muchas de echo.

También encontró algunas con la chica de la computadora a la que había visto la noche anterior (Hitch), otras con una chica de cabello negro y mirada cansada.

Pero finalmente una llamó su atención, Annie y Reiner estaban ahí con otros dos muchachos, uno rubio con corte militar y otro con el cabello castaño.

El de cabello castaño abrazaba sospechosamente a la rubia y Annie se veía contenta, Eren deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y encontró una foto nueva.

Esta vez solo estaban ella y el chico de cabello castaño, sentados juntos en una especie de jardín floral.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" la voz de Annie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Yo, estaba esperando a que volvieras y encontré… ¿Annie quién es él?" los celos se habían apoderado de Eren.

"Eso no te importa…" Annie le arrebató el artefacto de las manos.

"¿Es tan especial para ti, como para que aun conserves sus fotos?" Eren comenzó a discutir.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, ya te lo dije" Annie lanzó la tablet con fuerza dentro del cajón.

"¿No lo es? Annie estás saliendo conmigo…" Eren se acercó a Annie, pero ella lo esquivó rápidamente.

"Chicos es hora de irnos, Berth nos llevará en la camioneta" Reiner entró a la habitación de su hermana.

"Creo que ya no iré" Annie dijo con molestia y Eren salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

A Reiner le tomó diez minutos convencer a ambos de ir con ellos al viaje, Ymir no podía evitar disfrutar el caos alrededor.

"Chicos si no nos vamos no vamos a llegar a tiempo" Berthold habló desde el asiento del conductor en su camioneta.

Annie le arrebató su mochila a Reiner y subió a la camioneta en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Berthold.

Annie e Historia se sentaron al frente y Reiner, Ymir y Eren en el asiento de atrás.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro todos estaban ahí, incluso Mikasa y Armin, Eren corrió y se reunió con ellos.

Mikasa noto que Eren le había mentido, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, él estaba ahí y estaba feliz de verlos.

Habían varias personas reunidas, aguardando a que decidieran partir, parecía que ya estaban listos cuando un auto oscuro apareció y se estacionó junto a ellos.

"¡Hola chicos!" Hanji salió del auto y todos se sorprendieron.

"¿Quién la invitó?" Reiner preguntó.

Petra corrió a saludarla y Oluo junto a Eld, bajaron las botellas de licor del auto.

Tal y como Petra lo anticipó, Levi llegaría con la loca de la química, él ni siquiera había querido bajarse del auto.

Jean y Marco observaron asqueados (solo Jean) una extraña especie de triangulo, pentágono (o lo que fuera) amoroso, Oluo intentando conquistar a Petra, Petra persiguiendo a Ackerman y Ackerman en una extraña y enfermiza relación masoquista con Hanji.

Annie se detuvo un segundo a observarlos y luego miró a Eren abrazando a Armin, se veía feliz, pero ella estaba sumamente incómoda.

El transporte en el viajarían era cómico, era como un autobús escolar, pero más pequeño, Annie sentía que se iba de campamento infantil.

Al fondo, los muchachos se habían ocupado organizar todo el equipaje y el alcohol, Annie encontró un asiento libre y se sentó sin que nadie la molestara.

Todos los demás subieron y se organizaron, al frente se situaron Oluo (el conducía), Levi, Petra, Eld y Gunther.

En el medio iban las personas más escandalosas Hanji, Eren, Jean, Mikasa (ella no decía nada pero estaba con Eren) Reiner, Ymir, Historia y por supuesto Connie y Sasha.

Luego un par de asientos se sentó Berthold y algunas parejas de enamorados como Franz y Hanna y al final, Marco y Armin acompañaron a Annie.

Aunque ellos no lo supieran, ambos Eren y Annie se pasaron el camino completo imaginando cómo habría sido si no hubiesen peleado por la mañana.

Ella tomó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a su amiga Pieck y durante casi todo el camino no hubo una respuesta "Te llamaré en un momento" la chica extranjera escribió y Annie aguardó.

El viaje sirvió para que Annie encontrara en Armin y Marco dos buenos amigos.

Eren vigilaba constantemente a la chica, porque aunque Annie no lo miró ni una sola vez, él insistió vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y los de sus amigos.

El chico de ojos verdes luchó con su deseo de ir y besar a su hermosa chica rubia, pero ambos eran demasiado testarudos.

"Ya llegamos" el conductor anunció y todos se levantaron a celebrar, aun no habían bebido una sola gota de alcohol, Petra insistió en que no quería muchachos ebrios a bordo.

Así que al llegar a la casa de playa de la familia de Oluo, todos se relajaron y comenzaron a beber.

"Al primero que vomite lo obligaré a limpiar con su propia ropa" Levi amenazó de mal humor, observando a Hanji con la botella más grande en sus manos y abrazándose a Jean.

Annie encontró una cómoda silla junto a la piscina bajo la sombra de una palmera, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a leer su libro.

Reiner se lanzó a la piscina con Historia en los brazos, Eren y Jean luchaban por saber quien hacía el mejor clavado, Armin y Marco se marcharon hacia la playa junto a Hanji.

Petra se mantuvo junto a Levi y Oluo en la sombra de la casa, Annie pensó en lo ricos que debían ser los padres de Oluo, él siempre pagaba el alcohol, tenía los mejores autos y vivía en la "Zona Norte" igual que Historia.

La rubia sintió un poco de lastima por él, aun siendo rico no conseguía interesarle a la pequeña pelirroja (Petra) que babeaba por el sujeto más desagradable que ella había conocido (Levi).

Sus ojos vagaron con disimulo hacia Eren, que luchaba por regresar a la orilla de la piscina antes que Jean, en ese momento su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"He esperado por horas…" Annie respondió con molestia al ver el rostro de su amiga a través de la pantalla de su teléfono.

Eren observó atento como su chica rubia mantenía el teléfono frente a su rostro y hablaba con alguien, pero Connie lo empujó de regreso a la piscina.

"Lo siento, estaba… ocupada" Pieck dijo con su característico tono cansado.

"Pero ahora estoy aquí ¿No es así? ¿Es cierto que tienes un nuevo novio? ¡QUIERO VERLO!" Annie se sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga.

"¿Cómo te enteraste? Y Pieck… ¿Otra vez olvidaste peinarte?"

"Hitch" dijo la chica intentando arreglar su enmarañado cabello.

"Esa chismosa" Annie se quejó.

"Muéstramelo, quiero ver a tu novio, dijiste que irías a la playa y estoy segura de que él está ahí"

"Ummm, bueno no sé como decirlo pero… Creo que no quiere estar conmigo por ahora…" Annie admitió intentado parecer fría.

"¿Oíste eso? Yo también quiero ir a una playa cálida..." Pieck habló con alguien más

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Oooh entiendo, es su primera pelea" la chica de cabello negro se dirigió a Annie.

"Pieck… ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Dónde estás?" Annie notó que su amiga no estaba sola

"En mi casa…"

"No mientas esa no es tu habitación…¿No me digas que?" Annie hizo una mueca de asco.

Eren volvió a salir de la piscina y vio con celos la animada discusión que su novia mantenía con alguien.

"Vamos adentro" Sasha saltó sobre la espalda morena del muchacho y ambos cayeron de nuevo dentro del agua.

"Agh que asco, Porco sal de mi vista y por favor ya ponte una camisa" Annie simuló querer vomitar "Ya veo en qué estabas ocupada" dijo sintiendo asco real.

"Así que encontraste a alguien con las bolas suficientes para soportarte" Porco se burló, aprovechando que Annie estaba lejos.

"Cierra la boca" Pieck reprendió al chico rubio.

"Voy a ir hasta allá solo para patearte el culo, Galliard" Annie amenazó.

"Para esta situación necesitas el consejo de un hombre..." el muchacho rubio se recostó junto a Pieck en la cama.

"Perfecto, iré a buscar un hombre…" Annie se burló.

"Idiota… Te daré el mío y será gratis así que escucha bien" ambas chicas guardaron silencio.

Esperando a que el chico dijera su siguiente estupidez.

"No es verdad que a nosotros no nos importa nada, pero si es cierto que odiamos el drama, solo ve con él y sé sincera y no exageres las cosas" las chicas se sorprendieron de que el chico de ojos azules dijera algo con sentido.

"O si lo prefieres ¡DALE SEXO ESO LE GUSTARÁ MÁS! ¡DALE SEXO, ANTES DE QUE YA NO SE LE LEVANTE!" el menor de los Galliard gritó mientras intentaba salir del rango de alcance de los golpes de la chica de cabello negro.

"¡AGH IMBÉCIL! debí matarlo cuando pude" Annie dijo con molestia.

Mikasa observó con dolor cómo a pesar de tener tanta gente a su alrededor Eren seguía concentrado en Annie.

"En serio Pieck ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él?" Pieck sonrió y volvió a acomodar su cabello.

"Él no es tan malo…" Pieck le mostró un tamaño con sus manos que hizo a Annie sentir impresión y asco.

"Bueno eso no importa de hecho su primer consejo es correcto, cariño, te conozco y sé que preferirías morir antes que admitir que te equivocaste o que quieres a alguien, pero eso no es malo, sé sincera con él, solo ve y háblale eso no te hará más débil" Pieck finalizó.

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver a Connie aplastar a Sasha dentro de la piscina, Eren tuvo que apretar su estómago porque no podía soportar tanta risa, hasta Mikasa comenzó a reír ante tan graciosa escena.

Y cuando finalmente el chico Jaeger pudo dejar de reír, se enteró que la rubia ya no estaba ahí, Eren se alarmó y se levantó en seguida viendo en todas direcciones.

"Oye Mikasa, mira esto" Jean intentó llamar su atención, pero ella no podía dejar de seguir a Jaeger con sus ojos.

"Reiner…" Eren se acercó al chico rubio que luchaba contra Ymir en la piscina.

"Se fue hacia allá, amigo, tal vez está en la playa" Reiner dijo

"Tal vez solo esta meando" Ymir se burló.

"Eren espera…" Mikasa gritó y corrió tras Eren.

Levi observó sin expresión alguna en el rostro a esos chicos estúpidos, Petra se sentó junto a él le ofreció un poco de fruta.

Eren llegó a la playa y se encontró con sus amigos Armin y Marco sosteniendo, rocas, conchas y pequeños cangrejos muertos.

"¿Armin?" Eren lo miró sorprendido.

"La señorita Hanji…" Armin dijo con una sonrisa y señalo hacia atrás.

"¿Has visto a Annie?" Eren ignoró a su maestra que se acercaba cargando aún más cosas.

"Allá está" Armin se las arregló para señalar con su cabeza hacia la playa.

Y en la lejanía Eren vio a una chica rubia caminado sobre la arena.

"Te lo agradezco" Eren corrió hacia ella.

"¡Mikasa! Gracias a Dios, ayúdame por favor" Armin puso las cosas en los brazos de la chica asiática.

"Pero… Armin yo"

"Solo ayúdame a llevarlas a adentro" Armin la empujó en dirección opuesta a Eren.

…

Annie observó el océano mientras pensaba en las veces que le suplicó a su padre que la llevara, pero él nunca accedió, eso solo la distraería, él solía decir.

Ella recordó lo feliz que estaba, cuando gracias a Porco, ella pudo disfrutar el océano por primera vez.

El menor de los Galliard había engañado a sus padres para que les dieran mucho dinero y el avión de la familia y fue así como Porco, Marcel, Reiner, Pieck y Annie volaron hasta Ibiza.

El recuerdo del cruel castigo que le siguió no opacaba la hermosa experiencia vivida.

"¿Estás bien?" Eren preguntó al ver una lágrima en la mejilla de la chica.

"Esta es la segunda vez que visito el océano…" Annie limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Si, Eren, los quiero, es por eso que conservo sus fotos, son mis viejos amigos, como Armin y Mikasa para ti…" Annie continuó viendo hacia la inmensa cantidad de agua.

"Yo no voy a olvidar a las personas que me ayudaron a sobrevivir" Annie miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de Eren.

Él sonrió "Sabía que había amor dentro de ese rostro acorazado" él la atrajo hacia él y la besó sin que ella se opusiera.

Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos negros de Mikasa al ver a Eren jugando dentro del océano con la chica rubia, cada vez que podían se besaban como si jamás lo volverían a hacer.

Eren cargaba a la chica de baja estatura en sus brazos de la forma en que Mikasa siempre soñó que la cargara a ella.

…

Un par de horas después Annie y Eren regresaron con sus ropas húmedas y llenas de arena, Annie se había quitado sus shorts ajustados y se había quedado solamente en traje de baño y la camiseta de Eren.

Marco, Armin, Historia, Jean, Berthold y Levi estaban reunidos alrededor de Hanji

"...Y entonces al mezclar estos dos componentes esto en teoría debería crear fuego" la chica de la ciencia dijo.

"¿Debería?" Jean preguntó con preocupación.

"Tonta, nos harás explotar" Levi dijo en su tono habitual (poco amable).

Annie y Eren los evitaron y se fueron directo a la casa, la multitud no les apetecía en ese momento.

"Si se cambian de ropa, en la parte de atrás hay una zona para que puedan secar la que tienen puesta" Oluo les indicó sin mucho interés.

Él también quería ver cómo la loca Hanji se quemaba el cabello.

Ambos entraron en la ducha y cerraron la puerta por dentro, no había tiempo de hablar, Annie se quitó la camiseta y se metió bajo el agua usando solamente su traje de baño blanco y Eren la acompañó.

"DALE SEXO" Annie recordó las palabras de Porco y se sonrojó, muy mal momento para recordar sus palabras.

Eren se las arregló para no parecer tan inexperto quitándole el sostén a la chica y en un par de minutos ambos estaban desnudos bajo el agua.

Era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, a Annie le gustó mucho como lucía la piel bronceada del chico frente a ella y Eren estaba fascinado con finalmente poder contemplar completamente el cuerpo pálido de la chica.

Sin temor el recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de la chica con sus manos, mientras ambos se comían a besos.

Él se puso de rodillas frente a la chica y llevó su boca hacia su pequeña cavidad húmeda.

"No cometeré el mismo error de ayer, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad" él no tardó en poner su lengua dentro de los pliegues de la chica.

Connie y Sasha llegaron corriendo a la casa y por la crueldad del destino fueron a parar justo frente a la puerta del baño que compartían Annie y Eren.

"¿Chicos? ¿Eren estás ahí?" Connie gritó.

"Mierda, si los ignoramos tal vez se vayan" Eren se detuvo un momento.

Annie estaba totalmente sonrojada y con un movimiento rápido atrajo a Eren de nuevo hacia ella.

"Chicos, por favor, el otro baño está ocupado y Sasha se está cagando" Connie suplicó.

"Por favor ayuden a una compañera" Sasha gritó mientras cruzaba las piernas.

"Demonios" Eren se levantó y Annie se cubrió con una toalla.

Sasha les agradeció y luego entró corriendo, Connie estaba más ocupado burlándose de su amiga como para notar que acababa de interrumpir algo realmente bueno.

El resto del viaje transcurrió normal, Jean y Eren lucharon por impresionar uno a Mikasa y el otro a Annie, Ymir y Reiner luchaban por Historia.

Berthold, Petra, Oluo, Armin y Marco jugaban voleibol en la piscina.

Hanji se dedicó a emborracharse junto a Eld y Gunter y más tarde se les unieron, Jean, Eren, Annie, Ymir y Reiner.

Todos regresaron a sus casa el sábado por la noche, exhaustos y con varias anécdotas que contar, todos excepto Mikasa, quien parecía haber ido a la playa solamente a sufrir.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, había visto al chico del que estaba enamorada recostado bajo la sombra de las palmeras abrazando amorosamente a Annie Leonhardt.

El viaje completo había sido un eterno recordatorio de que Eren estaba enamorado de otra chica y volver al instituto sería una tortura.

Eren por otro lado, estaba feliz por mostrar al mundo que una chica como Annie Leonhardt se había enamorado de él.


	9. AdS - Parte IX

Seis meses pasaron, Eren y Annie adoptaron una rutina, acomodaron su tiempo y lo repartieron entre estar juntos y la escuela.

Todo parecía ir bien, la señora Braun adoraba a Eren y la señora Jaeger había aceptado perfectamente a Annie.

En cuanto a Mikasa, pronto supo que era inútil seguir intentando nadar contra la corriente, después de todo ella era una chica fuerte y aprendería a superar su dolor, aun así se mantuvo cerca para poder cuidarlo cuando fuera necesario.

La idea de que el año escolar acabaría y que cada uno tendría finalmente que partir por su cuenta era algo que mantenía despierto a Eren algunas noches, él no quería aceptarlo, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.

…

Era sábado por la madrugada, Eren seguía despierto por alguna razón no podía dormir, la película de Netflix se reproducía en su laptop sin que él la viera.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo de su habitación, había revisado su teléfono cada 5 segundos, Annie no se había reportado en todo el día, él estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla por la tarde, pero Reiner tampoco respondía sus mensajes así que supuso que no estaban en casa.

El tejado junto a su ventana crujió y Eren se levantó en seguida, era una noche de lluvia, de hecho Eren a penas y pudo escuchar el sonido extraño a causa de las pesadas y constantes gotas de agua.

La silueta de una chica se divisó a través del cristal empañado y Eren corrió a abrir la ventana.

"¿Annie estás bien?" fue lo primero que pudo decir.

La chica entró a la habitación temblando de frío "Descuida, no me pasó nada malo es solo que pensé que estarías despierto y…"

"¿Por eso apareces a la mitad de la madrugada?"

"¿Te molesta? Si quieres me iré" Annie volvió a trepar a la ventana, pero él la detuvo.

Fue por una toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello rubio de la chica.

"Te ves un poco preocupada" Eren sabía que esa aparición abrupta no era coincidencia.

"Mamá… se está comportando extraño, creo que oculta algo y estoy preocupada" Annie respondió sin muchos rodeos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Eren acarició los hombros de la chica.

Eren se sentía muy orgulloso de Annie, aunque fue largo y difícil el proceso, ella se había disculpado con su madre por creer las cosas que su padre le había dicho sobre ella, la relación entre ambas había mejorado mucho desde entonces.

"No lo sé, parece estar molesta conmigo o con ella… o no lo sé, sale a menudo de la ciudad y cuando está en casa actúa raro, solo pasa al teléfono y… no lo sé, noto que algo no anda bien" la rubia apoyó su cuerpo contra el de su compañero.

Eren escuchó con atención, realmente no sabía qué decir, él nunca había visto a Annie, preocupada por alguien que no fuera ella misma.

"¿Tú qué opinas?" ella no sabía por qué había decidido refugiarse en el chico de ojos verdes.

"Nuestros padres tienen muchos problemas, es normal que a veces se sientan agotados, intenta hablar con ella o dale tiempo para que ella te lo diga" Eren abrazó a su novia, temía que pudiera sufrir hipotermia.

"Tal vez…" la chica conocía a su madre y esta vez sabía que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar, pero no se lo dijo a Eren.

"Debes quitarte esa ropa o te resfriarás" Eren se sonrojó al decirlo "Te… te prestaré algo de mi ropa".

"Ten esto te quedará bien" Eren le lanzó una camiseta, ella no esperó a que él encontrara algo más, ella solo se desvistió ahí frente a él.

Eren se sorprendió y olvidó su tarea actual para poder apreciar el cuerpo de su novia, ella terminó de secar su cuerpo con la toalla, luego se puso la camiseta y se lanzó en la cama del chico.

Eren sonrió y se quitó su camiseta, pero antes de recostarse, le puso seguro a la puerta de su habitación y luego se recostó junto a Annie.

Ella era pequeña así que se acomodaba perfectamente en el regazo del chico, usando su brazo como almohada.

"Me asustaste, creí que algo malo había sucedido" él intentaba hacer que los brazos de la chica entraran en calor.

"Creo que los viejos hábitos se quedan con las personas" la rubia recordó cómo solía escapar cada noche de su propia casa.

"Me asombra que estés aquí por tu madre" Eren sonrió y la chica giró para verlo de frente.

"No estoy aquí por ella, solo… estaba aburrida" ella puso sus labios contra los de Eren, para evitar que él hiciera más preguntas.

Eren se conformó con no saber más, y más aún cuando Annie se quitó la camiseta y se quedó desnuda debajo de la sábana.

Eren sospechó que la noche era la indicada, finalmente tenían tiempo, de hecho más del que necesitaban y ahí nadie iba a interrumpirlos.

"Si Historia lo hizo con Reiner en unas cuantas semanas ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo con Eren después de seis meses?" Annie se decía a sí misma.

En unos minutos Eren se dio cuenta de que su padre fue muy sabio al darle los preservativos que ahora sacaba de su cajón.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Eren se colocó en la estrecha entrada de la chica.

"Adelante…" la chica respiró profundamente preparándose para recibirlo dentro de ella.

...

Los padres de Eren se levantaron temprano por la mañana, era domingo así que asistirían a la iglesia y luego harían las compras de la semana, Eren no los acompañaba desde que era un adolescente así que ellos ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de despertarlo.

Esa mañana no fue diferente, los señores Jaeger se marcharon sin advertir que había una persona más en la casa.

Cuando Annie abrió los ojos se sonrojó profundamente al encontrarse desnuda y abrazada a Eren Jaeger, se levantó de prisa y se puso su ropa que aún estaba húmeda.

Observó al chico moreno durmiendo como un niño y entonces ella no pudo evitar sonreír, finalmente le había entregado su virginidad a alguien llamado Eren.

La aguja en el reloj marcaba las 12:30 cuando ella salió por la ventana sin despertar al muchacho de ojos verdes, aún se preguntaba por qué, por qué a él, no sentía culpa, ni dolor, al contrario se sentía contenta.

Pero ni ella misma comprendía qué tenía de especial ese soquete con hermosos ojos verdes, ella recordó cuántas veces estuvo con Marcel en su cama y jamás dieron el paso final, fueron novios durante tres años y en solo seis meses Eren había logrado lo que nadie jamás pudo.

La primera vez no había sido tan dolorosa como algunas personas decían, unos días después del viaje de vacaciones a la playa, Annie había conversado con Pieck sobre el tema.

La chica de cabello negro le había narrado con detalles y una expresión de dolor en el rostro, cómo había sido la suya y luego lo consultó con Hitch y se repitió la misma historia, Hitch le había dicho que estuvo a punto de rendirse y comenzar a llorar.

Annie lo había dudado porque su amiga de cabello castaño (Hitch) siempre había sido dramática, pero Pieck no solía quejarse a menos que valiera la pena.

La rubia supuso que cada persona vive sus propias experiencias y que a ella le había tocado el lado bueno de la moneda.

"¿Annie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás empapada?" Annie se congeló al ver a Mikasa frente a ella y se acomodó el abrigo.

"Solo vine a buscar a Eren, pero creo que no hay nadie…" Annie intentó evadir la mirada de la chica más alta.

"¿Por qué estás empapada? ¿Acaso saliste de tu casa sin un paraguas o…?" Mikasa miró en dirección a la casa de los Jaeger.

"No yo… Debo irme" Annie rodeó a Mikasa y caminó aún más rápido.

Mikasa observó a la chica del abrigo blanco desaparecer en la lejanía.

…

Eren escuchó el sonido insistente de la puerta de su casa, alguien estaba ahí y se negaba a marcharse.

Lo primero que el chico notó fue que estaba solo, Annie se había marchado.

Al ver la hora en el reloj se sorprendió, había dormido toda la mañana.

La puerta continuaba siendo golpeada, así que él se apresuró, se puso ropa y bajó a ver de quién se trataba.

"¡Mikasa! ¿Ocurre algo?" Eren se sorprendió.

"Sabía que estabas aquí y que aun estarías dormido" la chica entró sin esperar una respuesta.

"Si… sé que me conoces bien, la verdad es que no me he sentido bien y es por eso que…" él caminó hacia la cocina.

"¿Es por eso que vino a verte Annie?" Mika lo interrumpió y lo miró fijamente intentando ver su reacción.

"¿Annie? ¿La viste hace poco?" Eren se espantó y abrió la puerta del refrigerador para evitar la mirada de su amiga.

"La vi cuando venía hacia aquí, no lucía muy bien, parecía desvelada… Igual que tu" la chica asiática esperó a que él terminara de servirle jugo.

"¿Desvelado yo? Pero si acabo de levantarme, eso no es estar desvelado… Oye Mika aguardarías mientras me doy una ducha, luego podemos partir hacia la casa de Armin, si quieres" él muchacho castaño no esperó una respuesta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación y rápidamente ordenó las cosas que quedaron fuera de su lugar la noche anterior, cerró con llave el cajón que contenía sus, ahora tesoros, de los que ya faltaba uno, recogió del suelo el empaque de color rosa y también el preservativo de látex, con el cansancio de la noche anterior no se habían preocupado de ver que estuviera en un lugar adecuado.

Ahora no podía simplemente tirar el empaque a la basura porque su madre podía encontrarlo ahí y see preguntaría cosas que Eren no quería responderlo.

Tampoco podía dejarlo a la vista porque Mikasa podía encontrarlo y él no estaba preparado para compartir esa clase de información con ella.

Buscó el pantalón que se pondría, metió el empaque brillante dentro del bolcillo y se lo llevó al baño junto a él.

Al terminar de ducharse se puso el pantalón y volvió a su habitación, tal y como él lo imaginó, Mikasa estaba ahí esperándolo.

"¿Te pasa algo?" ella preguntó al ver lo nervioso que él estaba.

"Mika qué haces aquí, sabes que no me gusta que entres aquí cuando tengo un desastre…"

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué son esos moretones?" la chica señaló los hombros de su amigo y él los revisó alterado.

"¿Volviste a pelearte con alguien?" ella continuaba insistiendo.

Eren estaba contra la espada y la pared los moretones y las marcas de las uñas de Annie lo delataban, Mikasa lo sabía y lo estaba presionando para que le dijera la verdad.

…

Annie llegó a su casa y como lo esperó, a pesar de ser domingo su madre no estaba en casa, Reiner abrió la puerta y la miró fijamente.

"Hola idiota ¿Dónde está mamá?" ella entró sin detenerse a mirarlo mucho.

"No lo sé, salió esta mañana" Reiner estaba serio y la miraba fijamente como un padre enojado.

"Mierda, tal vez ya lo sabe, no eso es estúpido ¿Cómo podría saberlo? no es el maldito Nostradamus" Annie pensaba nerviosa mientras subía los escalones.

"Annie…" su hermano la llamó y ella se detuvo "Olvídalo, luces como la mierda"

Annie intentó analizar la situación, Reiner giró y regresó a su cómoda posición en el sofá.

La rubia llegó a su habitación agradeciendo el poder estar sola, abrió la puerta y se quitó el abrigo que ya estaba seco, pero que seguía siendo incómodo y frío.

Ella no se quedó unos minutos en silencio y luego tomó su laptop, sus notificaciones le advertían que Pieck le había llamado más de veinte veces.

Annie presionó el botón para llamarla y rápidamente el rostro de la chica apareció en la pantalla.

"¡SOPRESA!" Pieck saltó al ver el rostro de su amiga.

Annie no pudo evitar sonreír, no había visto a su amiga en mucho tiempo.

"Me haz llamado mil veces ¿Qué ocurrió?" Annie se levantó y dejó la cámara en la dirección correcta para seguir charlando con su amiga.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante..." la chica de cabello negro se lanzó a la pantalla con un oso de felpa en las manos.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Sabes no quería decírtelo por teléfono así que aquí estoy" la chica sonrió.

Annie recordó que su ropa estaba húmeda y que debía cambiarla, así que tomó lo primero que encontró en su armario.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo actuaba tan extraño?" la rubia se preguntaba a sí misma, de pronto una idea la golpeó bruscamente.

"Pieck… ¿Acaso estás… embarazada?" Annie comenzó a quitarse la ropa húmeda.

"¡ME DESCUBRISTE!…" Annie de asustó al escucharlo y la chica comenzó a reír.

"Solo bromeo, sabes que Porco odia a los niños, solo lo dije para asustarte, además ya sabes que yo… ¡No me jodas! ¿¡Qué es eso!?" Pieck apuntó con el dedo a través de la pantalla.

La chica de cabello negro se alteró al ver los moretones en el cuello y espalda de su amiga, Annie intentó cubrirlos, pero Pieck era muy lista y ya sabía de que se trataba.

"Tu novio es muy salvaje ¿No es así?" sonrió de forma juguetona.

"¿De qué hablas? Reiner y yo nos peleamos de nuevo, eso es todo" Annie se puso la camisa seca.

"¿Desde cuando tu hermano tiene un puño tan pequeño? No puedes engañarme esos son chupetones" _(En mu país les llamamos chupetones no sé si ustedes los conocen con otro nombre xd)_

"Finalmente las amigas se reúnen…" Reiner entró a la habitación sin avisar.

"¡Reiner!" Annie se enfureció por la interrupción de su hermano.

"Estás un poco gordo ¿No lo crees?" Pieck desvió la conversación hacia el chico rubio, para que este no se diera cuenta de lo que ambas ocultaban.

"Pieck me das unos minutos para ducharme…" Annie caminó hacia la puerta intentando alejarse de Reiner.

Pieck su amiga sonrió y volvió a su posición cómoda en su cama, iniciando una conversación con el chico rubio.

Reiner tomó la computadora "Oye Pieck el aire frío te hace muy bien, te ves hermosa como siempre" él dijo y Pieck comenzó a reír.

"Oye idiota, no intentes enamorarla ya no es una chica soltera…" Annie amenazó y salió de la habitación.

"¿Bromeas? ¿Con Porco?" Annie escuchó a su hermano conversando con su amiga y se marchó hacia el baño.

…

El lunes por la mañana cuando Eren llegó al salón de clases junto a Mikasa, notó que Reiner estaba ahí sentado en silencio.

Él intuyó que tal vez el chico rubio tenía un mal día y decidió no acercarse, la mañana inició con normalidad y nadie parecía notar que Annie aun no había llegado.

Rico continuaba hablando sobre la Revolución Industrial, sin que a Eren le importara.

Mikasa observó a su amigo, nervioso y le dedicó una sonrisa.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió y Erwin entró con Annie, el director Smith se disculpó con la maestra y se retiró.

Reiner miró en la dirección contraria a donde estaba su hermana, la chica rubia ni siquiera miró a Eren, avanzó y tomó su lugar junto a su hermano.

A la hora de la comida, Annie desapareció nuevamente, en los últimos meses Historia se había encargado de hacer que Annie se sintiera cómoda en el salón y solía almorzar junto a ella, pero ese día fue diferente.

Eren salió del salón y se dirigió a la azotea en la que hablaron por primera vez, tal y como él lo esperó, ella estaba ahí, había vuelto a fumar cigarrillos.

Eren se sentó junto a ella, tomó uno de los cigarrillos y comenzó a fumar junto a ella, estuvieron varios minutos ahí sin decir nada hasta que Eren habló.

"Sé que algo está pasando… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Por qué llegaste junto al director?" puso sus dedos cerca de los de Annie.

"Nada sucede" ella respondió bruscamente sacando un poco de humo blanco por su boca.

"Annie ¿Qué pasa? Por favor… Sé que Reiner y tú no están bien y... "

"Oye Eren ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?" Annie lo interrumpió y se acercó a él.

Al chico de cabello castaño le pareció que era la idea más descabellada que había escuchado, por su puesto que su cuerpo respondería que si quería, pero su mente le advertía que si los descubrían se enfrentarían a muy graves consecuencias.

…

"¿Has visto a Eren?... Oye Thomas ¿Has visto a Eren?... Profesora Hanji ¿Ha visto a Eren?" Mikasa recorría el Instituto buscando al chico de ojos verdes.

No tardó en llegar a la azotea del edificio más bajo, la puerta hizo un sonido metálico al abrirse "¿Eren, estás aquí?"

A simple vista no había nadie ahí "¿Eren?" la chica volvió a llamarlo, sintió un débil olor a cigarrillos, sabía que Eren no fumaba, o eso creía ella, así que descartó la posibilidad de que fuera él y se marchó.

Ella se sentó junto a Armin en el salón "Armin, no pude encontrarlo" dijo con tristeza, Annie era un problema para Eren que ahora estaba saliendo a flote y Mikasa lo sabía.

"Él está bien, no es como si se fuera a marchar de la escuela sin sus cosas" apuntó hacia la mochila y la chaqueta de su amigo.

"No lo sé, iré a buscarlo de nuevo" ella se levantó y salió del salón.

"Mikasa ¿Tienes un minuto?…" Jean se acercó a la chica asiática "Sabes que al finalizar el año habrá un baile de despedida y…" sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a temblar.

"¿Quieres invitarme?" Mikasa dijo en tono serio y Jean respiró profundamente, ella pensó que él se daría por vencido, pero no fue así.

"Si, quiero que seas mi pareja esa noche, eres la chica más hermosa de todo el lugar ("Y del universo" pensó) y me gustaría que…" él no pudo finalizar.

"Lo voy a pensar…" Mikasa lo interrumpió y se retiró.

Jean no sabía si sentirse alegre de que no lo hubiese rechazado en un instante o estar triste ante la posibilidad de ser la segunda opción.

…

La clase de aritmética inició y el profesor Ian, notó en seguida la ausencia de dos alumnos.

La puerta se abrió, Eren y Annie se disculparon con el profesor y por suerte él decidió no castigarlos.

A simple vista ellos parecían normales, pero Armin y Mikasa notaron que Eren estaba más despeinado y más alegre de lo normal.

El día terminó, Reiner y Annie se largaron rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie, Eren sabía que algo andaba mal.

Y la sensación incrementó hasta un punto insoportable cuando el encuentro en la azotea había sido el único contacto que Eren y Annie habían tenido en toda la semana.

La chica rubia no le había escrito ni había contestado sus llamadas, y Reiner se negaba a darle información "¿De qué hablas? Todo está bien amigo" el chico rubio solía decir.

Eren decidió que no tenía otra opción, iría a la casa de los Braun y lo averiguaría de una vez por todas.

Eren llegó a la callada y lejana casa de Annie, todo parecía bien, hasta que estuvo ante la puerta, el sonido de un objeto de cristal rompiéndose en el interior de la casa, hizo eco en el silencio.

Eren pensó que había sido una mala idea llegar, pero ya no podía arrepentirse "¿Por qué, Annie? ¿Dime por qué?" los llantos de la señora Braun eran la prueba de que algo malo sucedía.

Eren tocó el timbre y los gritos cesaron, Reiner abrió la puerta lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero "Eren… ¿Vienes por mi hermana? Hmm viejo, este no es un buen momento" Reiner intentó disculparse.

"Perdón por interrumpir…" fue todo lo que el chico de ojos verdes pudo decir.

"Ella se comunicará contigo" Reiner cerró la puerta y Eren comenzó a caminar de regreso.

Otro objeto de cristal se rompió, pero Eren ya no podía regresar, volvió a su casa solo y angustiado.

Se quedó despierto enviando mensajes a la chica y ella seguía sin responder, él temía que algo malo le ocurriera, pero en realidad no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

A la medianoche teléfono de Eren comenzó a vibrar "Oye tonto, abre la ventana"

Eren se levantó en seguida, su novia no solo le había escrito, sino que estaba afuera de su ventana en ese mismo momento.

Eren estaba feliz de verla, esos ojos azules tenían la bondad de alegrar el alma del joven chico enamorado, él se sintió feliz de poder tocar a la chica una vez más poco sabía que eso acabaría antes de lo que él creía.

…


	10. AdS - Parte X

Eren despertó temprano y esta vez Annie seguía ahí durmiendo junto a él, a Eren le pareció que esa era la forma en la que quería despertar cada domingo o mejor aún cada día de su vida.

Él no se atrevió a despertar a la chica en seguida, se quedó ahí observándola y pensando en que esa problemática chica le había dado más felicidad que cualquier otra persona o cosa.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, al principio Eren pensó en ignorarlo, pero después pensó que podía tratarse de Mikasa, así que decidió ir a ver antes de que la insistente chica asiática decidiera trepar hasta su ventana.

"¡Aquí voy!" Eren habló de mal humor, él no hubiera deseado en ningún momento ser interrumpido por alguien, ni siquiera por Mikasa.

Eren abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Marco con su usual sonrisa cálida ahí frente a su puerta.

"Hola Eren, lamento despertarte, pero queremos saber si…" Marco comenzó a hablar con amabilidad.

"No nos vamos a quedar ahí todo el día" Jean empujó la puerta y entró a la casa.

Eren se paralizó, no se avergonzaba de lo que había ocurrido con Annie, pero seguramente ella se enojaría si Eren no los echaba de ahí rápido.

"Hola Eren" Thomas entró en la sala acompañado por Connie.

Jean y Connie se sentaron perezosamente en el sofá, mientras Eren actuaba de la forma más normal que podía.

"¿Quieres acompañarnos al parque acuático?" Marco preguntó, él era el más educado por lo que se había quedado cerca de la puerta.

"¿Solo irán ustedes? ¿No llevarán a las chicas?" Eren preguntó mientras pensaba en que Annie ya debía estar despierta y seguramente se iría sin despedirse.

"No amigo, solo iremos nosotros, será como un día de conquista" Connie bromeó.

"Vamos Eren, acepta será divertido, después de aquí iremos por Armin ¿Qué dices, irás con nosotros?" Thomas insistió.

"¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Por qué no quieres ir?" Jean se levantó.

"Lo siento amigos, pero estoy cansado y hay otras cosas que debo hacer y…" Eren intentó explicarles.

"¿Algo más importante que nosotros?" Connie se acercó a Eren.

En ese momento escucharon el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza, Eren reconoció que era la puerta del baño y se quedó en silencio igual que sus amigos.

"Acabamos de ver a tus padres…" Connie se puso muy pálido "¿Acaso son fantasmas?"

"¿Fantasmas? Eres un idiota, Connie, es claro que Eren tiene un invitado" Jean se giró hacia las escaleras.

"Chicos mejor vámonos" Marco era el único que no quería entrometerse en la vida privada de su compañero.

"¿Quién está ahí, Eren?" Thomas preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

Eren no sabía qué hacer, no podía decirles que era una chica y tampoco podía fingir que fue algo sobrenatural porque Jean seguramente subiría a ver.

De pronto, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, una chica rubia y pálida apareció por las escaleras vistiendo una camiseta de Eren "Oigan, idiotas, solo lárguense de aquí, AHORA"

Ella habló de muy mal humor y volvió arriba, los muchachos se quedaron en silencio, completamente impactados.

Todos sabían que Eren y Annie tenían una relación y tampoco les impresionaba que su amigo tuviese sexo con una chica, porque la mayoría de ellos también lo hacía, pero era totalmente impresionante ver a Annie, a la reina de hielo, echándolos de la casa de Jaeger.

"Oh lo siento mucho Eren, no quisimos interrumpir…" Marco arrastró a Connie y a Jean a la salida.

Sin decir una palabra más todos se retiraron confundidos, Jean estaba feliz de haber visto a Annie y no a Mikasa ahí con Eren.

El auto de Kirschtein desapareció en la esquina y Eren cerró la puerta en seguida, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y entró en su habitación.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Eren estaba tan impresionado como sus amigos.

Annie había vuelto a su posición perezosa en la cama de Eren "Tú no los echarías nunca, así que lo hice yo" ella respondió.

"Eso fue… Muy sexy" Eren se sentó junto a Annie en la cama, él no sabía por qué, pero ver a la chica rubia vistiendo su ropa hacía que sus pantalones se presionaran en el área de la entrepierna.

Él se puso sobre su novia y comenzó a besar su cuello Annie cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar de la sensación tibia y húmeda, pero de pronto llegó una idea a su mente.

"¿Recuerdas la dulcería a la que fuimos en nuestra primera cita?"

"¿Hablas de cuando me secuestraste del instituto?" él bromeó.

"Sí cuando te dormiste en el tren y por tu culpa llegamos a Shanghái" ella comenzó a reír.

"Cuando intentaste besarme en esa estación" él mintió.

"Fuiste tú…" Annie lo miró de frente.

"Si y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, ahora tendría mucho más tiempo contigo…" él le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.

"Quiero que vayamos ahí esta tarde"

"Claro, pero… ¿Por qué acaso quieres despedirte de mí?" Eren dijo bromeando.

Algo dentro del pecho de Annie se retorció de dolor, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella se levantó y arrastró a Eren al baño antes de que él lo notara.

Terminar de ducharse les demoró mucho más tiempo del que imaginaron y luego vestirse fue otro desafío más.

Se encontraron con el problema de que estar desnudos en la ducha y luego estar a solas en un una casa vacía era mucho más tentador y ellos no lo podían resistir.

En un par de horas ambos estaban listos para salir, Annie recordó los terribles entrenamientos por los que su padre la hacía pasar, ella solía terminar exhausta y con las piernas temblorosas y eso era justo lo que sentía ahora, con la diferencia de que se sentía alegre y enérgica.

Ambos viajaron en tren hacia la ciudad vecina y llegaron directamente a la dulcería, Annie se volvió loca como la primera vez, pero esta vez pasearon tomados de la mano y compartieron caramelos de sus labios.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y a Annie nunca le habían parecido tan deliciosos los dulces y los abrazos de Eren.

En esa ciudad había un foodtruck que se especializaba en vender las hamburguesas más grandes y llenas de queso, ellos jamás habían visto algo así y ese fue el almuerzo perfecto.

También descubrieron que en la ciudad había un establecimiento que poseía solamente máquinas Arcade con juegos antiguos, ambos entraron y jugaron juntos durante horas a Eren le costó mucho más partir de ahí que a Annie, pero ya les quedaba poco tiempo y debían llegar a la estación de tren antes de que anocheciera.

El tren estaba casi vacío y esa vez no vestían sus uniformes, así que Eren aprovechó el largo viaje para devorar los labios de Annie hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Annie se sentó sobre las piernas del chico de piel morena.

"Esta vez no dejaré que te quedes dormido" ella tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y puso sus labios contra los de él.

El camino de regreso fue largo, pero fue a penas un parpadeo para la pareja, normalmente cuando estaban juntos las horas pasaban rápido y cada momento era espectacular.

Eren llegó a su casa después de las 9 pm, sus padres estaban en la cocina conversando, cuando su hijo apareció por la puerta principal.

"Hola cariño, te guardé un poco de guiso, está en el horno" la señora Jaeger se levantó para ver a su hijo de frente.

"Te lo agradezco mamá, pero estoy muy cansado, creo que iré a dormir ahora, mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir al instituto" Eren fingió estar exhausto.

"Cariño, luces muy mal… ¿Estás desvelado y…? Tu labio ¿Te golpeó alguien?" Karla sabía el terrible carácter de su hijo y era común que se metiera en problemas.

"Mamá, por favor ya basta, déjame" Eren se apartó nervioso.

"Linda, ya déjalo, vete a descansar" el señor Jaeger sonrió y Eren se marchó.

"Nuestro hijo ya no es un niño…" el padre de Eren era mucho más abierto a los cambios de su hijo.

"Pero qué tal si él comete un error…" la señora Karla no quería que su hijo terminara en prisión o como uno de esos padres adolescentes.

"Descuida cariño, él sabrá cuidarse, lo hemos educado bien" Grisha Jaeger sonrió y abrazó a su esposa.

…

Eren subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con que Annie ya estaba ahí.

"Tardó mucho el niño de mamá" la rubia se burló.

"Oye, no olvides que ahora tengo una forma de castigarte" Eren se lanzó con su chica a la cama, pero eso generó un terrible ruido hueco.

"Tus padres vendrán a ver si estás vivo" Annie aguardó para escuchar si ellos se acercaban, pero nada ocurrió.

"Mis padres no se meten en mis asuntos" el chico sonrió, agradecido de tener unos padres como los suyos.

"Supongo que la cama será descartada hasta que estén dormidos" Eren lanzó una sábana al piso y ambos se recostaron sobre ella.

No había tiempo para esperar, en unos minutos no había ropa alguna que cubriera sus cuerpos, pero esta vez la rubia estaba sobre el chico.

"Aguarda déjame sacar un…" el chico de ojos verdes se esforzó por alcanzar la cerradura del cajón donde guardaba los condones, pero Annie lo detuvo.

"Esta vez lo haremos así" ella habló con seguridad.

Eren había escuchado que hacerlo al natural era mucho, mucho mejor, pero el temor no le había permitido intentarlo nunca; Sin embargo, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Annie se apoyó en sus rodillas y descendió lentamente hasta que Eren estuvo completamente dentro de ella, era mucho más cómodo y cálido, sin dudas Pieck no se había equivocado cuando dijo que sería mucho mejor de esa forma.

La rubia marcó su propio ritmo subiendo y bajando, al principio lentamente y luego, con mucha velocidad, no tenía miedo a las consecuencias, ella solo sabía que debía saciarse de Eren esa última noche.

La habitación competa fue el escenario en el que finalmente, completaron incluso sus fantasías más profundas.

No importaba que estuvieran exhaustos, Annie no dejaría que Eren se alejara de ella hasta que sintiera que sería suyo y ella de él para siempre.

La noche pasó lentamente, muy lentamente, Eren se quedó dormido abrazado a su chica delgada y hermosa hasta que los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación.

…

"¿Eren? ¿Estás despierto? Cariño es muy tarde…" la madre de Eren lo llamaba desde la puerta.

Eren se levantó en seguida, asustado y desorientado, con pesar observó que Annie ya no estaba ahí, tal vez acababa de irse, porque la ventana seguía abierta.

Eren sonrió al ver el desastre que había en su habitación y recordó cada cosa que había ocurrido, se levantó ansioso, pensó que lo primero que haría al llegar a su salón de clases sería besar a la chica que lo había vuelto loco.

Eren corrió a la estación de tren y justo antes de que llegara su tren, otro hizo su parada habitual, Eren observó el vagón y una chica llamó inmediatamente su atención.

Era pequeña, pálida y con un abundante cabello negro, charlaba animadamente con un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"… ¿Pieck?" Annie le había presentado a su amiga durante una video llamada y la chica del tren era muy parecida, pero Pieck vivía en Manchester, era imposible que estuviera ahí.

El tren se marchó con la pareja de extranjeros dentro, y lo único que Eren consiguió fue una mirada melancólica de los ojos oscuros de aquella joven.

El chico de ojos verdes entró a su salón de clases y se encontró con Rico, ella lo castigó por la tardanza y cuando acabó de limpiar el piso del pasillo regresó a su salón para darse cuenta de que ni Annie ni Reiner estaban ahí.

Eren pensó que tal vez Annie estaba muy agotada para llegar y Reiner… tal vez solo decidió quedarse en casa.

El día acabó y Eren no había tenido respuesta alguna de Annie, él escribió insistentemente a su celular, pero parecía estar apagado.

…

Esa mañana misma mañana.

Annie miró su casa por última vez, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas se despidió de los mejores días de su vida.

Pieck sonrió con tristeza y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga mientras Porco le ayudaba a meter su equipaje en el taxi.

"Cariño, deberías despedirte de tu madre… ella merece que le digas adiós" Pieck sintió pena por la señora Braun.

"Ella debe odiarme, Pieck, es mejor que se quede a solas con el hijo que si la merece" Annie habló con la voz entrecortada y se giró hacia el auto.

"Te lo agradezco, idiota" ella se dirigió al más joven de los Galliard y él sonrió.

"Oye tonta, ya corta esa mierda, te arrepentirás si no ves a tu madre por última vez" el chico de ojos azules señaló hacia la casa.

"Es hora de irnos" Annie estaba a punto de entrar al taxi cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Reiner salió con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, se acercó y sin decir nada abrazó a su hermana.

"Se que eres demasiado estúpida como para aceptar que te duele dejarnos… Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, sabes que nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí" el chico rubio la abrazó con más fuerza y entonces Annie comenzó a llorar.

"Lo siento, Reiner pero papá me necesita" Annie se liberó del abrazo de su hermano y entró llorando al taxi.

"Te avisaré en cuanto lleguemos" Pieck abrazó a Reiner.

"Por favor, cuídalas" Reiner suplicó a Porco.

"Imbécil, ella es mi novia, claro que voy a cuidarla, tu hermana no me importa" el chico más bajo bromeó.

Reiner miró con tristeza el interior del auto, él no podía creer que Annie hubiese aceptado volver con su padre.

Un par de semanas atrás su padre consiguió un trato "Legal" para poder recuperar a sus hijos, la condición era que ellos debían testificar y asegurar que querían volver con él.

La pobre señora Braun había luchado por todos los medios legales para anular tal trato, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Annie aseguró que prefería volver con su padre a Inglaterra.

No hubo nada que hacer entonces y la madre de Annie solo observó impotente mientras su hija preparaba su equipaje.

Antes de partir, Annie había pasado su tiempo con Eren y se marchó sin decirle una palabra para no ver la tristeza en sus ojos y así solamente poder recordar su hermoso rostro lleno de alegría.

"Van a estar bien, ahora ya ve a cuidar a tu madre" Porco le dio una palmada en el hombro a Reiner y subió al taxi.

Reiner esperó a que Annie volteara, pero ella no lo hizo, Porco le mostró el dedo medio a Reiner antes de desaparecer por el camino que llevaba a la carretera principal.

Reiner volvió a su casa con un enorme vacío en su interior, él nunca había estado alejado de Annie, él la amaba, pero parecía que ella no amaba a su hermano mayor, lo más duro sin dudas vendría ahora, la madre de Reiner estaba destrozada y el pobre chico debería aprender a vivir sin su hermana y a ser el pilar de su madre.

...

Annie volvió a su casa junto a su padre, él lucía mucho más viejo de lo que ella recordaba y su casa era mucho más fría y vacía de lo que ella creyó.

Pieck se quedó con ella durante unas semanas, pero luego Annie se encontró totalmente a solas.

Ella reanudó su rutina de entrenamiento voluntariamente, enorgulleciendo a su padre, que cada día se ponía más y más molesto.

Annie jamás reconocería que se equivocó al volver con su padre, pero a menudo se encontraba en su cama llorando en la noche.

Pieck hacía lo que podía para mantenerla distraída, pero ver su relación con Galliard solo le hacía recordar a Eren, a menudo ella imaginaba al chico de ojos verdes siendo feliz con Mikasa y eso la destrozaba.

Para empeorar las cosas su padre tenía una novia a quien Annie odiaba, la mujer también despreciaba a Annie y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para alejarla de su padre.

En aquel país, todo parecía lejano y hostil, los únicos rayos de luz en la oscuridad eran, su hermosa amiga Pieck y sorprendentemente Porco, el joven molesto había sido un buen apoyo para la rubia.

Ella resistió así, deseando volver cada día de su vida durante varios meses, pero todo mejoró considerablemente cuando el año universitario terminó y Marcel volvió a casa.

La ciudad adquirió color, el aire se volvió más cálido y al vez por la soledad que Annie sentía o por algo más profundo, la chica fue la primera en recibirlo en su casa y finalmente en su cuerpo.

…

Cuando Eren se enteró de lo ocurrido estuvo a punto de enloquecer e intentar ir por ella hasta Manchester, pero era obvio que ella no quería ser contactada, se deshizo de su teléfono y todo con lo que ellos pudieran contactarla.

Su padre había cambiado de residencia, así que Reiner no tenía idea de donde estaba ella, su único contacto era Pieck, pero le había prometido a su amiga no decir una palabra, así que lo único que Reiner supo fue la chica estaba bien y tiempo después, supo que su mejor amigo estaba cuidando de ella otra vez.

En cuanto a Eren, solamente recibió un sobre que la rubia dejó para él, el chico lo abrió estando en su casa y algo dentro de él se destruyó al encontrar la primera fotografía que se tomaron besándose y el collar con el dije de león.

Reiner estuvo a punto de cambiarse de escuela, la ausencia de su hermana lo había afectado demasiado, pero Berthold, Ymir, Historia y Hanji le ayudaron a sobrellevarlo.

Eren aprobó el último año gracias a Armin y aunque Mikasa se lo suplicó, Eren se negó a asistir al baile especial de final de año y por alguna razón Mikasa decidió asistir acompañada por Jean, Armin asistió pero se retiró en unas cuantas horas más tarde.

Mikasa se divirtió más de lo que creyó, ella se dio cuenta de que aunque Annie no estuviera, Eren no la vería jamás como un interés romántico y decidió seguir adelante.

El año acabó y todos encontraron una universidad y partieron en diferentes direcciones, Eren y Armin tuvieron la suerte de acudir al mismo lugar, pero no fue así para los demás.

Cada quien hizo su vida a su manera; Sin embargo cada vacación de verano, los muchachos se reunían en el lago frente a la casa de Reiner, él había impuesto una especie de tradición.

Al inicio Eren no quería asistir por todos los recuerdos que aún dolían, tal vez por que Eren jamás pudo despedirse o porque aún sentía algo por la rubia malhumorada.

Las mayores sorpresas que se llevaron fueron que en el primer verano de la universidad, Petra y Oluo finalmente se convirtieron en padres.

Para el segundo verano, Levi y Hanji finalmente se comprometieron o algo así, nunca se casaron, pero vivieron juntos, para el tercer verano, Mikasa regresó de la universidad con un nuevo novio llamado Jean Kirschtein.

Ymir se mudó a Italia y Reiner supo aprovechar la ausencia de la chica y en el verano del cuarto año Historia aceptó ser la novia del chico musculoso, al igual que Sasha y Connie que se convirtieron en una pareja oficialmente.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue la fiesta del quinto año, celebrando la finalización de la Universidad, Marco volvió de Filipinas y Ymir volvió de Italia, todos los amigos se reunieron, en el fondo de su corazón Eren esperaba ver a Annie, después de tanto tiempo aún había amor en su corazón para ella, pero ella jamás apareció.

Y así los caminos de los chicos finalmente se separaron.

…

(Cuatro cinco después de terminar la universidad)

Eren volvió a su apartamento agotado después de un largo día de trabajo

"El marketing y la publicidad son divertidos, Eren" el, ahora hombre, maldijo su decisión.

Él notó que habían varios mensajes en la contestadora así que presionó el botón mientras se quitaba la ropa.

"¿Eren estás ahí? Perdón amigo, pero se extendió mi turno en el hospital, lo siento, pero se cancela la noche de películas, te llevaré unas donas por la mañana" Armin habló desde su ocupada posición en el hospital, ser doctor era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

El mensaje finalizó y Eren puso los ojos en blanco, Armin y él vivían en el mismo piso, pero por el trabajo del chico rubio a penas y se veían.

La máquina dio la señal y un nuevo mensaje inició "¡Holaaaa!" la dulce voz de Mikasa salió e hizo a Eren sonreír.

"Te llamo para que no olvides que tenemos una cita el próximo sábado, tendré lista la comida, Jean y tú aman la receta de pollo de mi madre, solo recuerda traer el helado y llegar a tiempo, sabes que a Jean no le gusta que lleguen tarde… Adiós, cuídate Eren y por favor ya deja de beber y fumar, te extraño muxho" el mensaje finalizó y Eren pensó en cómo había cambiado la situación de Mikasa.

Su madre falleció un año después de haber iniciado la universidad y por la distancia solamente Jean la acompañó en su dolor.

Después de eso ellos se volvieron como mejores amigos, luego novios hasta que finalmente se casaron tres años después de haber finalizado la universidad.

Jean era abogado, un buen abogado y Mikasa era una exitosa arquitecto.

Eren sonrió estaba orgulloso de la estable y feliz vida que llevaba su amiga.

Él creyó que era el último mensaje y comenzó a pensar en cómo solamente su vida parecía estar vacía, pero en ese momento otro mensaje comenzó a sonar.

"Hola amigo, Soy Reiner, creo que sería mejor que lo hubiésemos hablado en persona pero ya sabes no puedo despegar mi trasero de esta oficina, además no podía esperar al sábado de cerveza… En fin, te envié la invitación, pero quería que lo escucharas de mí…"

Eren pensó que era típico de Reiner girar en torno al tema y no terminar jamás.

"… Me voy a casar, amigo, ¡Finalmente me voy a casar!" Eren se sorprendió ¿Por qué todos deseaban casarse?

"Espero verte pronto amigo, le envié la invitación a todo el mundo a Armin, a Mikasa y a su hombre, incluso Connie y Sasha dijeron que vendrán ya sabes, están ocupados con su bebé, pero vendrán aquí, así que tú no puedes faltar imbécil… Ammm y Eren… Annie también vendrá" Reiner cortó la llamada y Eren se quedó en silencio pensando en qué significaba para él, volver a ver a Annie.

Lo último que él había sabido gracias a Reiner era que la chica había vuelto a competir en su disciplina de artes marciales, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Eren se preguntó si debía ir, si ella en verdad llegaría, si él sentiría algo al verla de nuevo y muchas cosas más.

…

Fin! Espero que les haya gustado, lo dejo hasta aquí porque no quiero aburrirlos con tanto xd y también porque era una historia de adolescentes y aquí ya no lo son tal vez más adelante haga una de ellos siendo adultos.


End file.
